Kaksi liljaa
by eishi
Summary: Hyuuga Nejillä oli ongelma. Hän oli saanut vaarallisen päähänpinttymän siitä, että vain hänellä yksin oli oikeus serkkunsa Hinatan ensisuudelmaan. Harmi vain, ettei hän ollut ainoa Hinataan obsessoitunut. NejiHina, KibaHina
1. Ensimmäinen osa

**Iso Ruma Varoitus:** tämä fikki on täydellistä ja sataprosenttista teiniroskaa. Voit hävittää sen koneesi näytöstä painamalla takaisin-nappulaa selaimen ikkunasta, mutta aivojesi muistilokeroista tuskin koskaan. Lisävaroitus niille herkille, joiden mielestä serkusten välinen suhde on insestiä: älkääpä lukeko.

**A/N:** Olen täysin tietoinen siitä, että tämä fikki on puhdasta teiniroskaa ja tulee tuskin koskaan samaan ainuttakaan review'tä, mutta väliäkös sillä. Ne muutamat, jotka ovat valmiita myrkyttämään aivonsa ja ilmoittamaan minulle siitä review'n muodossa, saavat virtuaalisen keksin. :D Tämä on siis fikin osa 1/2, joten lisää aivojen myrkyttämistä on vielä tiedossa.

Lisähuomiona: tämä fikki sijoittuu aikajanalla Naruton ja Naruto Shippuudenin (Naruto part 1 ja part 2) väliseen aikaan, mutta ei oikeastaan sisällä spoilereita. Jotakin pientä voi vilahtaa, mutta ei mitään isoja rumia spoilerimörköjä. Ja sitten voisin vielä todeta sivulauseessa, että en satu omistamaan Narutoa, koska jos omistaisin, moni asia siinäkin show'ssa olisi eri tavalla. Tämän fikin kliseiset juonikuviot ja kuvaukset kyllä kuuluvat minulle, joten näpit irti niistä. Onnitteluni, jos jaksoit lukea nämäkin turhat author's notet.

* * *

_**Kaksi liljaa**_

_- ensimmäinen osa - _

_by eishi (2007) _

* * *

Hyuuga Nejillä oli paha ongelma. 

Hän oli saanut vaarallisen päähänpinttymän siitä, että hän ja vain _hän_ saisi lunastaa serkkunsa Hyuuga Hinatan ensisuudelman.

Säälittävää, outoa ja hieman pervoakin. Neji ei ollut oikeastaan edes ajatellut serkkuaan kovinkaan merkitsevästi Chuunin-kokeen jälkeen: Hinata oli ollut hänelle neutraali ihminen, siedettävä muttei mikään merkittävä. Hänen kanssaan oli ollut mukava toisinaan harjoitella, mukava syödä samassa pöydässä ja vaihtaa silloin tällöin muutama tyhjä sana. Ei sen enempää, ei sen vähempää.

Sitten oli tullut päivä, jolloin aurinko oli kimmallellut kauniisti horisontissa aamulla ja yhtä kauniisti illalla laskiessaan. Koko päivän Hyuuga Neji oli tuijottanut serkkunsa sinisenä sykkiviä hiuksia, valkoisina hohtelevia kauniita silmiä ja erityisesti tämän pehmeitä huulia. Kaunis auringonvalo, upeat varjostukset kasvoilla ja punasteleva hymy huulilla ja – hän oli ollut myytyä miestä.

Muuta hän ei sitten halunnutkaan Hinatalta. Nejille oli kertakaikkiaan yhdentekevää, mitä Hinatalle tapahtuisi sen jälkeen, kun hän oli saanut tämän ensisuudelman. Hinata saisi mennä naimisiin hyperaktiivisen Narutonsa kanssa ja hankkia kymmenen lasta, tai Konohan surullisenkuuluisa psykopaatti Uchiha Sasuke saisi tulla ja kidnapata hänet ja pakottaa vaimokseen ja saada yksitoista lasta hänen kanssaan, siitä Neji ei välittänyt vähääkään. Hänen ainoa kiinnostuksenkohteensa Hinatassa oli tämän ensisuudelma, ei mikään muu eikä mikään sen vähäisempi.

Säälittävää, outoa _ja_ pervoa. Neji ei välittänyt. Väittelyissä itseään vastaan hän puolustautui aina sillä, että se olisi vain yksi ainoa, juma, _yksi ainoa_ suudelma! Sitä paitsi hän olisi voinut lyödä vaikka vetoa, että kylän kaikilla muilla pojilla oli mielessään hieman rohkeampia suunnitelmia mitä hänen serkkuunsa tuli.

Hänellä oli kaksi viikkoa aikaa. Tasan kaksi viikkoa ennen kuin Hinata täyttäisi viisitoista. Neljätoista – ei, kolmetoista ja puoli päivää – ennen lokakuun kahdettakymmenettäseitsemättä, jolloin suku järjestäisi Hinatan viisitoistavuotissyntymäpäivät.

Itse päivä ei kuitenkaan ollut mikään takaraja. Aikaa olisi ollut vaikka loputtomasti, ellei...

Ellei se kirottu Inuzuka Kiba olisi iskenyt silmäänsä Hinataan.

Neji oli sattumalta kuullut pari päivää sitten harjoitellessaan metsässä, kun Kiba ja Shino olivat jutelleet keskenään vähän matkan päässä. Neji oli jatkanut harjoittelua, kunnes oli kuullut Hinatan nimen mainittavan, tullut uteliaaksi ja hiipinyt lähemmäksi. Kiba oli kerskunut suureen ääneen Shinolle, että aikoisi yllättää Hinatan tämän syntymäpäivänä ja viedä tämän ensisuudelman.

Nähtävästi jollain muullakin oli päähänpinttymä Hinatan ensisuudelmasta.

Joka tapauksessa Neji oli hiipinyt vähin äänin takaisin harjoittelupaikalleen ja jatkanut lyöntiharjoituksiaan tarpeettomalla voimalla, kunnes oli päättänyt, ettei antaisi Kiban voittaa häntä. Hän ei koskaan ollut muutenkaan pitänyt Kibasta erityisesti, sillä tämän komenteleva ja omituisen... koiramainen käytös ärsytti häntä. Kiban kerskunta oli kuitenkin ollut viimeinen pisara. Hän ei antaisi Kiban voittaa.

Oli vain pari ongelmaa, joita Neji ei ollut vieläkään pystynyt ratkaisemaan. Yksi: itse suudelma. Hän oli liioittelematta yrittänyt noin miljoonaa kertaa lähestyä Hinataa – harjoituksissa, ruokapöydässä, kun he joskus sattumalta olivat kahdestaan, oli yrittänyt osoittaa kiintymyksensä tarpeettomien lahjojen ja kohteliaan käytöksen muodossa – jumalat, hän oli _yrittänyt_. Hinata ei vain ymmärtänyt häntä. Harjoituksissa hän keskittyi liiaksi itse asiaan, lahjoihin hän ei ollut koskaan kiinnittänyt paljoakaan huomiota ja huitaisi Nejin kainolla hymyllään aina syrjään, jos tämä vain yrittikiin sanoa hänelle jotakin. Nejin oli pakko myöntää, että hänen ujosta serkustaan oli tullut perhepiirissä huomattavasti rohkeampi, välillä jopa röyhkeä. Toisinaan hän vain kaipasi niitä vanhoja hyviä aikoja, jolloin Hinata oli ollut hiljaa ja paikallaan kotonakin. Silloin hänen olisi ollut helpompi vain tarttua Hinataan ja suudella tätä.

Ongelma numero kaksi oli hänen perheensä. Vaikkei Neji ajatellutkaan, että yksi suudelma johtaisi mihinkään muuhun, suku saattaisi ajatella. Suhtautumistapoja oli ainoastaan kaksi: joko koko suku suuttuisi verisesti, ajaisi hänet maanpakoon tai keksisi jonkin muun rangaistuksen tai vaihtoehtoisesti ilahtuisi ikihyviksi, kun ylä- ja alahuoneen riidat saataisiin viimeinkin sovituksi kahden nuoren rakastavaisen muodossa, tyyliä Romeo ja Julia. Neji ei osannut päättää, kumpi olisi ollut parempi vaihtoehto. Miksei hänen sukunsa voisi vain kohauttaa olkapäitään, olla huomaamatta yhtikäs mitään tai suhtautua asiaan neutraalisti? Hyuugan suvulle sellainen oli ilmeisesti mahdotonta.

Hänellä oli neljätoista päivää aikaa, mikäli tämä päivä laskettaisiin mukaan – neljätoista yritystä, ellei hän sitten heittäytyisi epätoivoiseksi. Mikäli Kiba voittaisi hänet tässä "kisassa", Nejillä oli paha aavistus, että hän saattaisi tehdä jotakin hallitsematonta. Hänen oli pakko voittaa. Pakko voittaa itselleen Hinatan ensisuudelma.

* * *

Ensimmäinen päivä, ensimmäinen yritys. 

Samana iltana Neji lähti Hinatan kanssa harjoittelemaan läheiseen metsään. Hän harjoitteli siellä usein yksin, toisinaan Ten-Tenin tai Leen kanssa, joskus harvoin Hinatan kanssa. Hinata seurasi häntä vaitonaisena, tuttu kaino hymy upeilla huulillaan ja pitkät siniset hiukset keveästi tuulessa leijaillen. Neji tunsi kerrankin halua sanoa jotakin, muttei keksinyt mitään. Hinata oli vaiti ja hymyili.

He harjoittelivat hiljaisuudessa suvun salaisia tekniikoita, aloittivat kevyesti ja siirtyivät vaikeampaan asteittain. Hinata oli kehittynyt huomattavasti sitten heidän ainoan aidon ottelunsa Chuunin-kokeessa, mutta Neji arvioi olevansa yhä paljon voimakkaampi kuin Hinata. Hinatalla oli tarkkuutta ja erityisesti ketteryyttä, mutta Neji oli yksinkertaisesti vahvempi. Aidossa ottelussa voima olisi loppujen lopuksi se mikä ratkaisisi.

Hinata keskittyi hiomaan liikkeitään yhä täydellisemmiksi, joten Nejille jäi samaa liikettä toistaessa (väistö, isku, väistö, isku...) aikaa ajatella. Hän tunsi äkisti, että tässä olisi hänen tilaisuutensa. Hinata oli keskittynyt toiseen asiaan eikä ehtisi edes huomata ennen kuin Neji olisi jo hänen huulillaan. Neji punnitsi hetken ajan liikkeitään, hidasti sitten, päästi Hinatan lähemmäksi, torjui tämän iskut, päästi yhä lähemmäksi – Hinata horjahti ja kaatui häntä kohti, täydellinen tilaisuus... Neji kumartui eteenpäin, kurotti kohti Hinataa, välittämättä suojauksestaan—

Ja äkisti hän lennähti kivuliaasti taaksepäin ja osui puuhun. Hinata näytti voitonriemuiselta ja nauroi hieman.

"Neji-nii-san, sinä et keskity lainkaan! Jätit puolustuksesi täysin auki!"

"Se oli... hyvä osuma, Hinata-sama", Neji murahti ja hieroi Hinatan näkemättä niskaansa, joka oli naksahtanut ikävästi äskeisessä rysäyksessä. Hinata näytti kuitenkin huomaavan sen, kiepsahti Nejin luo yhdellä sulavalla liikkellä ja kumartui hänen lähelleen. Neji ei voinut estää sydäntään hakkaamasta liioitellun lujaa, kun Hinata katsoi hänen mustelmaansa.

"Neji-nii-san, olen pahoillani! En tajunnut, että löin niin lujaa..."

"Ei sen väliä, Hinata-sama. Jatketaan."

Hinata hymyili taas kainoa hymyään, nyökkäsi ja odotti, että Neji pääsi taas jaloilleen. He jatkoivat harjoitteluaan, ja Nejin oli tosissaan keskityttävä, kunnes pääsi taas rytmiin. Kun Hinata oli jälleen uppoutunut liikkeittensä hiomiseen, Neji päätti yrittää uudestaan.

Tällä kertaa hän yllätti Hinatan kiertämällä ensin taakse, palaamalla sitten eteen, tönäisemällä tämän tasapainoista – ja Hinata horjahti taaksepäin, Neji kumartui eteenpäin, autuaana nähdessään tämän yllätyksestä raolleen lennähtäneet huulet, kurkotti kätensä—

Ja lensi uudestaan päin puuta, tällä kerralla vielä kivuliaammin. Hinata näytti kauhistuneelta, kun Neji piteli särkevää kättään.

"Neji-nii-san, olen kamalan pahoillani! Säikähdin enkä tajunnut lainkaan—"

"Hinata-sama, älä turhaan pyytele anteeksi. Se oli minun vikani." Neji nousi, hieroi kipeää kyynärpäätään, astui eteenpäin ja avasi suunsa sanoakseen "jatketaan", mutta Hinata kerkesi ensin, loikkasi hänen luokseen ja pakotti Nejin näyttämään kyynärpäänsä hänelle.

"Neji-nii-san, sinähän vuodat verta! Emme voi jatkaa enää harjoittelua, kun minä vain vahingoitan sinua tarpeettomasti!"

"Mutta Hinata-sama—"

"Sitä paitsi sinä et keskity lainkaan!" Hinata lisäsi ilkikurisesti. "Hetkinen, minulla on jossakin..."

Neji ei voinut protestoida nähdessään Hinatan kaivavan takkinsa taskusta omatekoista salvaansa, hymy koko ajan kasvoillaan. Neji jäi hetkeksi miettimään, milloin hänen serkkunsa olikaan alkanut hymyillä jatkuvasti – oliko siitä jo vuosi, ylikin? Hinata avasi pienen purkin ja tarjosi sitä Nejille.

"Tämä on vaatimatonta, mutta se parantaa haavat nopeasti."

Neji yritti sanoa Hinatalle, etteivät tämän salvat olleet koskaan vaatimattomia, muttei saanut sanoja muodostetuksi. Vaiteliaasti hän otti vastaan tarjotun salvapurkin, levitti rohtoa haavoihinsa ja ojensi purkin pian takaisin Hinatalle, jonka hymy näytti vain syvenevän. Neji ei ollut koskaan edes tajunnut, kuinka monella eri tavalla ihmisen oli mahdollista hymyillä.

"Kiitos, Hinata-sama", hänen onnistui lopulta murahtaa, ja Hinata nyökkäsi ja hymyili.

"Lähdetään takaisin, Neji-nii-san. Illallistakin tarjoillaan varmaankin pian."

He lähtivät takaisin sukutalolleen, ja nähdessään auringon laskevan horisontissa Neji ei voinut pidättää huokaisuaan.

Ensimmäinen päivä mennyt, kaksi turhaa yritystä.

Huomisesta tulisi rankka päivä.

* * *

Toinen päivä, kolmas yritys. 

Neji teki aamulla normaalit harjoituksensa, palasi taloon aamiaiselle ja yritti saada huomaamattomasti selville, mihin Hinata oli hävinnyt. Kuunneltuaan kylliksi muutaman palvelijan puhetta hänelle selvisi, että Hinata oli lähtenyt varhain aamulla harjoittelemaan ryhmänsä kanssa. Neji tunsi olonsa hieman levottomaksi, mutta rauhoittui ajatellessaan, että Kiban ja Hinatan lisäksi paikalla olisivat Kurenai-sensei ja Shino; Kiba tuskin uskaltaisi hyökätä suin päin Hinataan, mikäli paikalla olisi kaksi katsojaa, vaikka olikin uhonnut toiselle heistä suunnitelmastaan.

Hänen ryhmällään ei ollut tänään tehtäviä – Gai-sensei oli jotakin erikoistehtävää suorittamassa muutaman muun kokeneen jouninin kanssa – ja Neji päätti pitkästä aikaa viettää päivän rentoutuen, kenties harjoitella iltapäivällä hieman lisää. Hän vetäytyi huoneeseensa lukemaan, selaili vanhaa kirjaa, jonka oli yrittänyt lukea lävitse jo ikuisuus sitten, muttei pystynyt keskittymään. Mielessään hän näki jatkuvasti kuvan Hinatasta, joka kompastui harjoituksissa, ja Kibasta, joka kurkottaisi häntä kohti pelastaakseen syliinsä kaatuvan Hinatan, kumartuisi vahingossa hieman liian lähelle ja—

Neji laittoi kirjan pois, vaihtoi treenivaatteensa ylleen ja läksi talosta melkoisella kiirellä. Hän koetti hidastaa vauhtiaan suunnatessaan tavalliselle harjoittelupaikalleen, mutta tiesi näyttävänsä aivan liian kiireiseltä juoksuaskelineen.

Kulkiessaan tuttuja polkuja hän kuuli läheltä ääniä, ja kääntyessään katsomaan hän näki yllätyksekseen Hinatan siniset hiukset sädehtimässä auringonvalossa – sitten hänen mielensä palautui normaalitasolle ja hänen aivonsa rekisteröivät Hinatan, Kiban, Shinon, Kurenai-sensein, Sakuran, Inon sekä Choujin, jotka olivat kaikki samalla aukealla harjoittelemassa. Hinata harjoitteli lyöntejä Sakuran kanssa; näytti suorastaan huvittavalta, kuinka siniset ja pinkit hiukset pyörivät kiivaassa ympyrässä ja muodostivat omituisen värikokonaisuuden. Äkisti Ino huudahti ja kiinnitti huomionsa Nejiin, joka ei kerinnyt lähteä karkuun.

"Neji-san!" Ino näytti hieman vaivaantuneelta, kuten aina puhutellessaan häntä. Neji ei ollut vieläkään unohtanut heidän... mielenkiintoista ensitapaamistaan Kuoleman metsässä Chuunin-kokeen aikana ja Ino tiesi, ettei Neji sitä koskaan unohtaisikaan.

Hinata ja Sakura lopettivat lyöntinsä, kun Hinata kääntyi katsomaan puskien takana seisovaa serkkuaan. "Neji-nii-san!"

"Haluatko liittyä seuraan?" Sakura kysyi suorasukaisesti pyyhkien samalla hieman hikeä otsaltaan. Neji ei voinut kuin ihailla, millä tavalla vahva nuori nainen sai äkisti kaiken huomion, johti tilannetta ja toimi sen itseoikeutettuna johtajana. Edes Kurenai-sensei, joka kuitenkin oli arvoasteikossa korkeammalla, ei saanut huomiota itseensä samalla tavalla kuin Haruno Sakura.

"Tule nyt! Meitä on pariton määrä!" Kiba huudahti ja virnisti typerällä virnistyksellään, joka ei tosin vetänyt vertoja Naruton kuuluisalle "olen-paras-kaikista-ja-sinä-tulet-sen-vielä-tietämään"–virneelle.

Neji vilkaisi silmillään Hinataa, joka hymyili taas kauniinkainoa hymyään, ja murahti sitten: "Hyvä on."

Neji ei olisi koskaan voinut uskoa, miten hauskaa suuressa ryhmässä harjoitteleminen oli. He vaihtoivat vähän väliä pareja, kommentoivat toistensa suorituksia, saivat moitteita ja kehuja Kurenai-senseiltä, neuvoivat toisiaan ja ennen kaikkea harjoittelivat sellaisia vastustajia vastaan, joita eivät yleensä kohdanneet. Neji ei ollut koskaan kohdannut sellaista vastustajaa kuin Shino, eikä olisi koskaan osannut varautua niin voimakkaisiin lyönteihin Sakuralta. Huudahdukset, nauru, hiki ja ilonpurskahdukset täyttivät iltapäivän, ja heidän äänekäs harjoittelunsa kuului pitkälle.

Iltapäivä oli jo pitkällä, kun Neji piti vuorostaan taukoa. Hän oli juuri selvinnyt voittajana leikkimielisestä ottelusta Choujia vastaan, joskin oli joutunut käyttämään voimiaan enemmän kuin olisi uskonut, ja oli nyt näännyksissä. Muut harjoittelivat ilmeisen väsymättä, ja Neji katseli heitä aikansa, kunnes käänsi katseensa taivaaseen ja ihaili sen kauniita sinisen sävyjä.

Hän hätkähti huomatessaan, että joku istuutui hänen viereensä, ja koki vielä syvempää järkytystä huomatessaan, että se joku oli hänen serkkunsa. Hinata hymyili kauniisti kuin lupaa pyytääkseen, ja Neji siirtyi hieman, jotta tämä saisi paremman istumapaikan puun juurien välistä. Hinata asettui paikoilleen ja pyyhki hikeä otsaltaan.

"Sakura-san on yllättävän vahva vastustaja, eikö totta?" hän naurahti. Neji nyökkäsi, koska se oli totta. Hinata ei häiriintynyt Nejin puhumattomuudesta, vaan jatkoi: "Sakura-san on todella onnekas, kun on saanut itse Tsunade-saman opettajakseen."

"Totta", Neji sanoi ja häpesi jo hieman itseään, koska ei osannut sanoa mitään. Itsensä kooten hän jatkoi, sanoi sen mitä oli vähän aikaa sitten ajatellut: "Hänen lyöntinsä ovat pelottavan vahvoja."

"Eikö totta?" Hinata naurahti. Silmäkulmastaan Neji näki, että Hinatan ilme muuttui yllättäen huolestuneeksi, ja syyn siihen hän sai tietää välittömästi: "Neji-nii-san, poskesi vuotaa verta!"

Neji koetti poskeaan vaistomaisesti, ja hämmentyi nähdessään verta sormepäissään. Hän ei ollut missään vaiheessa tuntenut kipua. Hinata kaiveli hetken takkiaan ja otti esille jo tutun salvapurkin sekä paperisen pyyhkeen, ja kumartui Nejiä kohti. Neji tunsi nipistyksen vatsassaan, kun Hinata pyyhki hänen poskeaan paperinenäliinalla salvapurkki toisessa kädessään, ja silloin hän sai ajatuksen.

Kaikki muut olivat riittävän matkan päässä, keskittyneenä harjoituksiin. Kukaan ei edes ehtisi huomata, jos hän...

Pohdittuaan asiaa noin kaksi sekuntia Neji tokaisi mielessään '_meni syteen tai saveen_', rohkaisi mielensä ja kumartui varovaisesti Hinataa kohden. Hinata hätkähti hieman, jatkoi haavan puhdistamista eikä katsonut Nejiä silmiin, kun tämä lähestyi hyvin hitaasti ja varovaisesti... Hinatan huulet olivat houkuttelevasti raollaan... Neji lähestyi...

Julmanterävä kunai suhahti hänen nenänsä edestä, sai heidät molemmat huudahtamaan ja vetäytymään erilleen. Neji tuijotti järkyttyneenä kunaita, jonka tuloa ei ollut lainkaan huomannut, ja siirsi sitten katseensa Hinataan, joka tärisi aavistuksen verran.

"Hinata! Neji! Sori, se oli täysin minun vikani! En keskittynyt lainkaan tähtäämiseen ja..." Kiba pyyteli vuolaasti anteeksi nähdessään Hinatan säikähdyksen, mutta raivosta tärisevä Neji näki hänen pahoittelevan hymynsä alla jotakin muuta.

_Kirottua. Hän huomasi._

Ja toden totta, kun Hinata puhdisti Nejin haavan ja levitti siihen salvaa, Kiba ei jättänyt heitä rauhaan, pyöri Hinatan ympärillä kuin väkkärä ja kyseli ärsyttävän monta kertaa, oliko tämä varmasti kunnossa. Shino, jonka kanssa Kiba oli ollut harjoittelemassa, seisoi kädet taskuissa vähän matkan päässä, odottaen parinsa paluuta. Hinata hymyili ja vastasi olevansa varmasti kunnossa, ja ehdotti sitten heidän vaihtavan pareja. Neji nousi ja otti parikseen Shinon, joka arvattavasti sentään vilkaisi häntä tummien lasiensa takaa ennen kuin siirtyi aukealle. Neji seurasi häntä, mutta hänen silmänsä olivat iskostuneet Kibaan, joka puheli tyhjänpäiväisyyksiä Hinatalle siirtyessään tämän kanssa aukealle puiden alta. Kun Nejin ja Kiban katseet kohtasivat, Neji tiesi aavistuksensa osuneen oikeaan.

Kiban ilme oli täynnä loukkavaa hymyä, hieman haastetta ja ennen kaikkea uhoa. Neji kohotti kulmiaan, veti huulensa ilkeään virneeseen ja seurasi Shinoa. Nyt he tiesivät kummankin tietävän, ja se tietäisi sotaa. Neji tunsi mielialansa kohenevan. Hän oli entistä jännittyneempi tästä oudosta tehtävästään, eikä hän aikonut luopua tällaisen vastuksen edessä tavoitteestaan, päinvastoin. Päinvastoin.

* * *

Kolmas päivä, neljäs yritys. 

Gai-sensei oli palannut tehtävältään, joten hänen ryhmänsä kokoontuisi tänään ja saisi luultavasti suoritettavakseen jonkin turhan tehtävän. Neji oli herännyt aikaisin voidakseen hoitaa aamuharjoituksensa, mutta palatessaan aamiaiselle hän tunsi olonsa lähinnä ärsyyntyneeksi eikä raukeaksi niin kuin tavallisesti harjoitusten jälkeen. Nähdessään vilauksen Hinatasta sisäpihalla hän tajusi sen johtuvan siitä, ettei näkisi Hinataa tänään lainkaan, ja mikäli Hinatan ryhmä kokoontuisi tänään, Kiba saisi etulyöntiaseman.

Neji laskeskeli mielessään, että käytännössä hänellä oli kuitenkin enemmän tilaisuuksia kuin Kiballa. Hinata oli kenties samassa ryhmässä tämän kanssa, mutta Neji ja Hinata sentään asuivat samassa talossa, ruokailivat yhdessä ja... Neji nielaisi muodostaessaan ajatuksen ja moitti itseään välittömästi häiriintyneeksi. _Nukkuivat läheisissä huoneissa?_ Ei kai hän nyt niin epätoivoinen olisi, että riistäisi suudelman nukkuvalta tytöltä?

Nejillä ei ollut mitään mahdollisuutta lähestyä Hinataa aamiaisella, sillä Hiashi istui samassa pöydällä lehteä lukemassa ja valvoi sanattomasti heitä. Neji ja Hinata söivät aamiaisensa hiljaisuudessa, Neji hieman ärtyneenä ja Hinata selvästi iloisena. Sievä hymy paistoi tytön kasvoilta ja ilmiselvä mielihyvä hohteli tämän valkoisista silmistä. Nejin olisi tehnyt mieli kysyä, mistä Hinata oli niin iloinen, mutta nielaisi kysymyksen vilkaistuaan Hiashin tunteettomia silmiä. Ties vaikka Hyuuga Hiashi olisi tulkinnut sen tahallaan väärin.

Hän lähti pian, vaihtoi tavalliset vaatteet ylleen ja maleksi kylän läpi kohtauspaikalle odottamaan ryhmäläisiään. Rock Lee ryntäsi paikalle vähän hänen jälkeensä, intoa puhkuen ja järjetön virnistys kasvoillaan, ja Neji toivoi Ten-Tenin tulevan pian paikalle pelastamaan hänet Leen järjettömältä paasaukselta kauniista syksystä ja kaikkialla liikkuvasta energiasta. Ten-Ten tulikin piakkoin, tervehti poikia iloisesti, vaiensi Leen, haukkui Nejiä tylsimykseksi, hymyili heille ja moitti Gai-senseitä Kakashi-sensein tapojen oppimisesta. Neji pidättäytyi hymyilemästä, vaikka Ten-Tenin joka-aamuinen saarna huvittikin häntä. Tyttö teki sen joka ikinen aamu samalla tarmolla, saman hymynsä lävitse ja pilke silmäkulmassaan. Vaikkei Neji olisi koskaan sanonut sitä ääneen, hän todellakin piti Ten-Tenistä. Ten-Ten oli niitä harvoja naisia, joita Neji arvosti puhtaasti älyn takia. Haruno Sakura kuului myös niihin harvoihin ja valittuihin, joita hän todella arvosti—

Hinata-samasta puhumattakaan. Vaikkei Hinatalla kenties ollutkaan rohkeutta, hänen lempeytensä ja älykkyytensä ylittivät kaiken sen, mikä sisältyi Sakuran uhkarohkeuteen tai Ten-Tenin sanavalmiuteen. Yllättäen hän näki Hinatan kuvan edessään, lempeästi hymyilemässä ja salvapurkkia pitelemässä. Outoa, että hän muisti Hinatan parhaiten silloin, kun tämä hymyili.

"Nejiiii? Sinä olet ihan muissa maailmoissa."

Neji havahtui ympäröivään maailmaan, näki muiden tuijottavan häntä – myös Gai-sensein, joka oli porhaltanut jostakin paikalle – ja huitaisi kädellään.

"Hieman väsynyt vain."

Ten-Ten kohotti kulmiaan, Lee vilkaisi häntä huolestuneesti ja Gai-sensei teki kuuluisan poseerauksena. "Älä huoli, Neji, piakkoin väsymyksesi karisee! Tänään meillä on suuri kunnia avustaa erästä vanhaa rouvaa tämän suurenmoisissa kotiaskareissa!"

Nejillä oli ikävä tunne, että päivästä tulisi_ hyvin_ pitkä.

Hän oli oikeassa. Vanha muori päästi heidät lähtemään vasta teen ja pikkuleipien jälkeen, ja kun Neji raahautui takaisin kotiin, ilta-aurinko siinsi jo horisontissa ja linnut sirpittivät tuutulaulujaan onnessaan. Tarpoessaan raivoisin mutta hitain askelin kohti kotiaan Neji ei voinut olla pohtimatta, oliko kenties menettänyt tänään arvokkaan mahdollisuuden saada Hinatan ensisuudelman.

Kääntyessään sivukujalta pääkadulle Neji hätkähti, siristi silmiään ja joutui toteamaan, että todellakin näki Hinatan ja Kiban kulkemassa vierekkäin kadulla, kohti Yamanakan kukkapuotia. Kiban koira Akamaru, joka oli kasvanut kahdessa vuodessa melko lailla, haukahti silloin tällöin keskustelun väliin huomioitaan kuin olisi ymmärtänyt puhetta. Hinata ja Kiba pysähtyivät kukkakaupan eteen, eikä Neji älynnyt vieläkään liikahtaa piilopaikastaan. Juma, hänen serkkunsa, hänen tavoitteensa oli sentään hänen verivihollisensa seurassa! Neji vain tuijotti eikä pystynyt liikkumaan, katsoi vain, kuinka he juttelivat keskenään, kuinka Hinata naurahti hieman.

Kiba kääntyi kohti Hinataa, kumartui taktisesti hieman lähemmäksi, nauroi jollekin... Hälytyskellot alkoivat kalkata Nejin päässä, ja hän loikkasi esiin varjoista juuri viimeisellä hetkellä. Kiba oli jo lähestymässä Hinataa, kun tämä huudahti nähdessään Nejin.

"Neji-nii-san! Kuinka sinä olet täällä?"

"Palasin juuri tehtävästäni", Neji sanoi koleasti – ei siksi, että olisi halunnut loukata Hinataa, vaan siksi, ettei voinut juuri nyt sietää Kibaa. Kiba käännähti, heilautti kättään ja hymyili niin että torahampaat vilkkuivat.

Ja ne torahampaat vilkkuivat aika vaarallisen näköisesti.

"Mitä te täällä teette?" Neji kysyi aika töksäyttävästi, mutta se ei näyttänyt Hinataa häiritsevän.

"Lopetimme juuri harjoituksemme, ja Kiba-kun lupasi kävellä kanssani kukkakaupalle asti."

"Kukkakaupalle?" Tämä ajatus ei mennyt perille Nejin aivoihin, sillä hän ei vain käsittänyt, miksi heidän piti kävellä juuri kukkakaupalle.

"Hinatan syntymäpäivät!" Kiba huudahti virnuillen. Neji paloi halusta kuristaa koko koirapojan ja tuhota tämän typerän virneen, joka tarkemmin ajatellen oli vielä ärsyttävämpi kuin Naruton.

"Tu-tulin valitsemaan kukkakoristeet juhliini, Neji-nii-san", Hinata muistutti. Hänen äänensä oli alkanut äkkiä särkyä, eikä Neji ymmärtänyt, miksi. Syntymäpäivät. Neljätoista miinus kolme päivää eli yksitoista päivää jäljellä.

"Olin unohtanut ne, Hinata-sama. Pahoitteluni."

"E-ei se mitään, Neji-nii-san!" Hinata näytti jo kauhistuneelta, sillä Nejin kasvoilla näkyi hetken ajan aitoa katumusta. "Neji-nii-san, haluatko tulla kanssani? Voimme kävellä kotiin yhtä matkaa!"

"Mielelläni, Hinata-sama", Neji vastasi, eikä Hinata voinut edes aavistaa, miten mielellään hän todella tulisi. Hinata hyvästeli Kiban, viittasi Nejin mukaansa ja katosi puotiin sisälle. Kiba ja Neji vaihtoivat uhoavia katseita, ja Kiba näytti kiusaantuneelta siitä seikasta, että Hinata ei ollut kysynyt lainkaan häneltä, tahtoisiko hänkin mukaan. Nejiä se vain hymyilytti, ja pojat virnuilivat toisilleen hieman epäurheilijamaisesti, kunnes kumpikin muisti olevansa julkisella paikalla. Neji seurasi tavallinen, mitäänsanomaton ilme kasvoillaan Hinataa kauppaan ja Kiba lähti tavallisen hymynsä kera paikalta Akamarun seuratessa haukkuen.

Neji ei ollut koskaan käynyt Yamanakan kukkakaupassa, ja siksi näky oli hänelle käsittämätön. Kukkia, kukkia, lattiasta kattoon kukkia, seinillä, nurkissa, katosta roikkumassa. Hän ei ollut eläessään nähnyt niin paljon kukkia, eikä varsinkaan niin erinäköisiä ja –värisiä. Hinata näytti olevan kuin kotonaan kukkien keskellä, hyräili hieman itsekseen pyöriessään ruukun luota toiselle, katseli kukkia mielihyvä silmissään ja hymyili lempeästi kuin kukat olisivat olleet hänen lapsiaan. Neji ei ollut koskaan nähnyt Hinataa yhtä hyväntuulisena.

"Hinata-sama, pidättekö kukista?" Hinata näytti ällistyvän Nejin kysymystä, ja hänen hymynsä leveni vain.

"Tietysti!" Hänen innokas vastauksensa näytti nolottavan häntä itseään, ja hän rauhoittui jatkaessaan: "Kukissa on vain jonkinlaista lempeää elämää. Ne rauhoittavat minua."

Neji nyökkäsi eikä jatkanut keskustelua. Hän vilkuili ympärilleen hieman epävarmana, sillä hän tunnisti kukkien joukosta ainoastaan muutaman eikä tiennyt mitään niiden arvosta, symboliikasta tai keskinäisestä arvoasteikosta. Hinata kierteli pientä kauppaa hyräillen, katseli kukkia ja kääntyi sitten yllättäen Nejin puoleen.

"Neji-nii-san, mitä mieltä olet? Mitkä kukat sopisivat juhlieni koristeluun?"

Neji vaivaantui, sillä hänellä ei ollut harmainta aavistustakaan asiasta, ja nyt hänen täytyisi sanoa se ääneen. "En todellakaan tiedä, Hinata-sama."

"Neji-nii-san, älä ole tylsä!" Vielä muutama vuosi sitten Neji ei olisi koskaan uskonut kuulevansa sellaista lausahdusta Hinatan huulilta, mutta siinä hän seisoi ujon serkkunsa kanssa ja vaivaantui, kun Hinata tiesi jostakin asiasta enemmän kuin hän. "Mikä sinusta sopisi parhaiten?"

"En tiedä yhtikäs mitään kukista."

"Mikä näyttäisi parhaalta?"

Neji huokaisi, katseli ympärilleen ja sanoi sitten: "Ne näyttävät kaikki aivan yhtä hyviltä."

Hinata huoahti, ja Neji yritti katsella kukkien paljoutta hieman tarkemmin. Hänestä kaikki kukat olivat todella yhtä somia, muutamat tosin hieman erikoisempia kuin toiset. Sitten hänen katseensa pysähtyi kimppuun, jonka päässä keikkuvat kukat olivat yhtä valkoiset kuin Hinatan silmät. "Ehkä nuo."

Hinata katsoi kukkia, joihin Neji oli viitannut, ja hänen ilmeensä pehmeni. "Liljoja? Hm, mikä ettei."

Kun Hinata seisoi siinä, ilta-auringon valaistessa ikkunan takaa hänen kasvonsa, liljoja katsomassa, Nejille tuli hyvin vahva tunne siitä, että hänen piti juuri nyt, tällä sekunnilla, hyödyntää tilanne ja varastaa Hinatan ensisuudelma. Hän liikahti lähemmäksi—Hinata vilkaisi häntä ja käänsi katseensa takaisin liljoihin—hän kohotti kätensä—Hinata kosketti liljoja—hän sanoi Hinatan nimen kiinnittääkseen tämän huomion—Hinata katsoi häntä suurin valkoisin silmin—hän lähestyi—Hinata tuijotti—hän oli jo hyvin lähellä...

"Hinata! Voinko auttaa sinua?"

Kirottu Yamanaka Ino. Aina siellä missä ei tarvita. Neji korjasi arvokkuutensa rippeet vetäytymällä kauemmaksi ja odottamalla kuuliaisesti, kun Hinata syventyi keskusteluun Inon kanssa kukista ja päätyi lopulta siihen, että miettisi vielä huomiseen kukkavalintaa. Neji oli lähinnä helpottunut, sillä hän arvasi kyllä, kuka olisi joutunut kantamaan kukkaostokset kotiin.

He kävelivät kotiin hiljaisuudessa, eikä Neji kehdannut enää yrittää epäonnistumisensa jälkeen edes huikaisevan kauniissa ilta-auringossa uutta suudelmaa. Hinata hymisi itsekseen ja näytti onnelliselta, ja Nejistä tuntui kuin hänen sydämensä olisi haljennut sillä sekunnilla – mistä tunteesta, sitä hän ei osannut sanoa.

Kun he saavuttivat Hyuugan sukukartanon, Hinata lähti eri suuntaan. Hän aikoi luultavasti käydä vielä tervehtimässä pikkusiskoaan ennen illallista, ja Neji nyökkäsi Hinatalle hyvästiksi. Hinata hymyili, kääntyi ja lähti, ja Neji haukkui itseään idiootiksi jo sillä samalla hetkellä. Miksei hän ollut voinut vain tarttua Hinataa olkapäistä, vetää lähelleen ja antaa _yhden vaivaisen suudelman_? Miksi auringonlasku oli muka estänyt häntä?

Seuraava päivä ei olisi sen mukavampi. Kiba oli hymyillyt hänelle ikävästi, ja Neji pahoin pelkäsi, että se tarkoittaisi avointa sodan julistusta.

_Milloin elämästäni tuli tällaista hullunmyllyä?_ Neji ajatteli hieman ärtyneenä ennen kuin vetäytyi huoneeseensa. Vaikka hän ajattelikin niin, hän tunsi silti miellyttävää, hieman kutittavaa jännitystä vatsanpohjassaan. Seuraavat yksitoista päivää tulisivat olemaan mielenkiintoisia.

* * *

Neljäs päivä, viides yritys. 

Neji ei olisi voinut olla tyytyväisempi sinä aamuna aamiaiselta noustessaan. Hiashi oli ollut niin syventynyt lehtensä lukemiseen, ettei ollut edes silmäillyt häntä murhaavasti, ja hän oli voinut jopa vaihtaa muutaman sanan Hinatan kanssa. Hänen mielialansa oli kohonnut entisestään, kun Hinata oli sanonut, ettei hänellä olisi tänään tehtäviä Kurenai-sensein sairastumisen vuoksi, eikä hän aikoisi lähteä liioin harjoittelemaan, vaan pysyttelisi luultavasti kotona ja viettäisi vapaapäivän. Gai-sensei oli harmillista kyllä täysissä sielun ja ruumiin voimissa (tarkemmin ajatellen – oliko hän koskaan täysissä _sielun_ voimissa?) ja Nejin ryhmä kokoontuisi normaalisti. Nejillä oli silti kumma ennakkoaavistus siitä, ettei heidän tämänpäiväinen tehtävänsä veisi kovinkaan paljon aikaa, ja hänellä olisi paljon aikaa yrittää lähestyä Hinataa.

Ilman Kiban häiritsemisyrityksiä. Kotona. He olisivat kotona kahdestaan.

Mikäli siis poisluettaisiin koko muu suku, mutta siitä viis.

Nejin ennakkoaavistus osui oikeaan: heillä oli vain kaksi lyhyttä tehtävää, joiden suorittamiseen ei ollut liiennyt ketään muuta (käännettynä: kukaan muu ei ollut suostunut ottamaan niitä vastaan). He pääsivät lähtemään jo keskipäivän jälkeen, ja Neji kiiruhti kotiin tavallista keveämmin askelin.

Vetäessään terassin liukuoven auki ja pujahtaessaan sisään siihen talon osaan, jonne hänellä oli asiaa, hänen mielialansa koheni entisestään, mikäli se nyt mahdollista enää oli. Talo oli lähes tyhjänä – eikö Hiashi ollutkin maininnut jostakin tärkeästä neuvottelusta, jonne koko ylempi sukuhaara ottaisi osaa? Hieman hypähtävin askelin Neji meni huoneeseensa, vaihtoi vaatteita ja siirtyi yhtä hyppelevin askelin sisäpihan puutarhaan.

Hän oli arvannut oikein: Hinata oli puutarhassa, rakkaiden kukkiensa seurassa. Neji seurasi hetken sivusta, kuinka Hinata painoi kukkia yksitellen ja hyvin hellästi prässiin, hyvästeli ne sitten pehmeällä hymyllä ja jätti sen väliin kuivumaan. Neji ajatteli uudelleen, ettei ollut ikinä tajunnut, kuinka monella tavalla ihmisen olikaan mahdollista hymyillä.

"Neji-nii-san!" Hinata oli hieman kääntänyt päätään ja huomannut hänet, eikä Neji pannut vastaan.

"Hinata-sama. Anteeksi, jos säikäytin."

"Et toki!" Hinata näytti hieman nololta, aivan kuin olisi halunnut peittää harrastuksensa. Neji astui hieman eteenpäin, epävarmana siitä, mitä olisi nyt sanonut. Hinata siirteli kukkiaan syrjään, asettui taitavasti prässinsä eteen niin, ettei Neji olisi sitä muka huomannut ja punasteli nolona. Neji olisi halunnut sanoa jotakin, sanoa, ettei välittänyt Hinatan harrastuksesta tai pitänyt sitä nolona, mutta hän ei ollut koskaan ollut hyvä sanojen kanssa. Niinpä hän tuli lähemmäksi, istuutui Hinatan viereen – säädyllisen välimatkan päähän tietysti – ja vilkaisi Hinatan valmiita prässikansioita.

"Oletko harrastanut tuota jo montakin vuotta?"

"Um, tuota, aika monta vuotta jo." Hinatan punastus syveni entisestään, ja Neji tunsi olonsa kiusaantuneeksi. Hinata jatkoi tarpeettoman nopeasti sopottaen: "Se rauhoittaa minua. Onhan se ehkä vähän liian, tuota, ty-typerä harrastus, va-varsinkin, jos ottaa huomioon asemani..."

"Hinata-sama, minusta siinä ei ole mitään hävettävää."

Hinata katsoi äkisti Nejiä silmiin, ällistys kasvoillaan. Neji tunsi olonsa vaikeaksi; kuten sanottu, hän oli pikemminkin toiminnan kuin puhumisen mies, ja kun sanat nyt purkautuivat hänen suustaan, ne kuulostivat typeriltä hänen omissa korvissaankin.

"Kiitos, Neji-nii-san", Hinata hymähti, ja punastus hänen poskillaan alkoi haihtua. "Tuota, en ole koskaan saanut selville, mitä sinä harrastat."

Olisipa Hinata kysynyt mitä tahansa muuta. Mitä tahansa. Neji piti yksityiselämämänsä salassa jopa omalta perheeltään, eikä hän liioin halunnut, että juuri Hinata saisi tietää hänen... harrastuksestaan.

"En oikein mitään."

Ilkikurinen hymy syttyi Hinatan kasvoille, ja Neji tiesi olevansa pulassa. "Neji-nii-san, kertoisit nyt!"

"Lukemista", Neji murahti lopulta ja vältteli katsomasta Hinataa. Hinata tuijotti häntä vähän aikaa ja alkoi hihittää.

"Mutta eihän siinä ole mitään hävettävää!"

"Yhtä paljon kuin kukkien prässäämisessäkin siis."

Hinatan nauru lakkasi, ja hän vilkaisi ensin kukkiaan ja sitten Nejiä. "Me taidamme molemmat olla vähän tyhmiä, eikö totta, Neji-nii-san?"

"Totta", Neji myönsi. Pieni hymy tunkeutui hänen kasvoilleen väkisin, vaikka hän yrittikin pysyä virallisena. Hinata hymyili takaisin.

Siinä se oli, täydellinen hetki. Ketään ei olisi häiritsemässä, he olivat täysin kahdestaan. Neji kumartui hyvin varovaisesti Hinataa kohti, piti katseensa tämän häkeltyneissä silmissä, kumartui yhä lähemmäksi—

"Hinata-nee-saaaaan!"

Neji kavahti taaksepäin ja Hinata ponnahti pystyyn. "Niin, Hanabi-chan?" Hinatan nuorempi sisar oli ilmestynyt ovensuuhun ja vilkuili heitä epäluuloisena, mutta epäusko hälveni, kun Neji nousi välittömästi, kumarsi kohteliaasti ja poistui.

Hän olisi voinut vaikka vannoa Hanabin tehneen sen tahallaan, ellei Hanabilla olisi todella ollut asiaa. Hyuuga Hiashi halusi puhua tyttärensä kanssa välittömästi, ja oli laittanut Hanabin välittämään viestin.

Neji olisi voinut kuristaa Hiashin juuri nyt, mikäli tämä olisi sattunut tulemaan häntä vastaan käytävällä. Miksi häntä aina häirittiin juuri silloin, kun hänellä oli täydellinen tilaisuus käsissään?

Neji ei kuitenkaan lannistunut tästä vastoinkäymisestä, vaan päätti yrittää vielä uudestaan samana päivänä. Hän vietti aikaa huoneessaan lukien (outoa, miten helposti se tällä kertaa kävi) ja meni kävelylle siksi aikaa, kun Hinata puhui isänsä kanssa. Ellei Neji olisi ollut yhä hieman kiukkuinen Hiashin aikaansaamasta keskeytyksestä, hän olisi saattanut panna merkille, että Hinata puhui isänsä kanssa erikoisen pitkään.

Neji näki Hinatan seuraavan kerran päivällisellä, eikä hänellä ollut silloin mitään mahdollisuutta lähestyä tätä. Hinata söi ateriansa vaiti, ei katsonut ketään ja näytti hieman poissaolevalta. Hienoinen huoli käväisi Nejin mielessä, mutta hän huitaisi sen syrjään.

Aterian päätyttyä Hinata vetäytyi välittömästi huoneeseensa, eikä Neji voinut seurata tätä. Kiukkuisena tästä takaiskusta hän nappasi mukaansa erään keskenjääneen pokkarin huoneestaan ja paineli sisäpuutarhaan sitä lukemaan. Puutarha oli siitä erikoinen paikka, ettei sitä todellakaan käyttänyt koskaan kukaan muu kuin hän, Hinata ja toisinaan Hiashi. Hanabi saattoi toisinaan pistäytyä siellä, mutta ainoastaan hän ja Hinata viettivät siellä aikaansa.

Neji linnoittautui karppilammen viereen, nojasi selkäänsä suihkulähteen kaiteeseen ja jatkoi kertomuksen lukemista. Hän oli juuri päässyt kohtaan, jossa onneton sankaritar koetti tunnustaa yksipuolisen rakkautensa sankarille, kun terassiin liukuovi kahahti ja joku sujahti puutarhaan nopein askelin. Neji sulki kirjansa ja vilkaisi ympärilleen. Hän ei nähnyt ketään eikä viitsinyt pelleillä itsensä kanssa, joten hän hyödynsi hieman Byakuganiaan ja havaitsi välittömästi, missä tulija oli.

Nejin ei tarvinnut siirtyä paikaltaan kuin kymmenisen askelta, kun hän näki tulijan – Hinatan – kyykistelemässä liljaistutusten luona. Neji kohotti kulmiaan ja ajatteli jo vetäytyä, kun Hinata käänsi päänsä ja heidän katseensa kohtasivat.

Hinatan silmät olivat täynnä kyyneliä. Neji pani järkyttyneenä merkille, ettei tyttö ollut suinkaan itkenyt vain hieman jostakin turhanpäiväisestä asiasta: kyynelvanat olivat virranneet vuolaana hänen poskiaan pitkin jo kauan, ja hänen silmänsä olivat punaiset itkemisestä. He tuijottivat toisiaan, Neji osaamatta tehdä mitään ja Hinata osaamatta kääntää katsettaan pois.

"Hinata-sama, mikä hätänä?" Hinata vilkaisi pois, pyyhki hätäisesti silmiään ja vapisi hieman.

"E-ei... mi-mikään..."

"Hinata-sama, mikä on hätänä?"

Kun Hinata ei vastannut, Neji kumartui hänen tasolleen ja pakotti Hinatan katsomaan itseään. Hinata tuijotti Nejiä silmiin hetken aikaa järkyttyneenä ja antoi sitten kyyneltensä valua täysin vapaasti.

"Mitä on tapahtunut?"

Hinata vapisi yhä pahemmin, koetti pyyhkiä tärisevillä käsillään kyyneliään eikä pystynyt vastaamaan. Äkisti hän heittäytyi eteenpäin, kaatoi Nejin istualteen ja jäi itkemään tämän syliin. Ajatukset vilisivät hurjina Nejin päässä, kunnes hän päätti sopeutua tilanteeseen, korjasi asentoaan ja laittoi kätensä Hinatan ympärille. Hinatan hento, tärisevä ruumis tuntui oudolta hänen sylissään, ja Neji tunsi sydämensä hakkaavan taas tarpeettoman lujaa.

"Tässä", hän murahti ja ojensi nenäliinan, kun ei muutakaan osannut. Hinata otti sen vastaan, koetti pyyhkiä kyyneliään, niiskutti vähän aikaa ja näytti sitten selvästi rauhoittuvan. Neji piteli häntä yhä sylissään, ajatukset täysin tyhjinä ja katsellen Hinatan punottavia silmiä ja vapisevia huulia. "Mikä hätänä?"

"Isä", Hinata sai sanotuksi, niiskaisi uudestaan ja kokosi itsensä, "i-isä tahtoo... naittaa minut jollekin... jo-jollekin y-ylähuoneen jä-jäsenelle."

Neji kohotti kulmiaan, tarjosi uutta nenäliinaa käytetyn tilalle ja taputti kömpelösti Hinataa selkään. "Sehän on sinun kohtalosi."

"Mi-minä olen neljätoista! Neljätoista!" Hinata vaipui uusiin nyyhkäyksiin, ja Neji koetti pikaisesti keksiä, mitä olisi tehnyt. Hänen ei tarvinnut, sillä Hinata jatkoi: "En... en voi mennä edes naimisiin vielä vuosiin! Ja... ja si-silti isä on jo päät-päättänyt, ke-kenen kanssa vietän koko loppuelämäni!"

Tämä oli uusi suhtautuminen asiaan, jota Neji ei ollut paljolti kyseenalaistanut. Koska suvun arvokkaan Byakuganin täytyi säilyä, heidän täytyi turvautua sisäsiittoisuuteen ja pitää kuitenkin kaksi sukulinjaa erillään. Ylähuoneen ylimpänä perijänä Hinatan täytyisi tietysti mennä naimisiin jonkun ylähuoneen arvokkaan jäsenen kanssa – se oli ollut hänelle itsestäänselvyys, eikä hän ollut koskaan edes ajatellut, että se olisi mitenkään väärin. Hinatan sanoin se kuulosti paljon julmemmalta, suorastaan huutavalta vääryydeltä. Neji ei osannut sanoa mitään, joten hän oli vaiti ja piteli yhä Hinataa sylissään. Hinatan itku oli laantunut ja hänestä purkautui enää vaimeita nyyhkäyksiä.

"Etkö pidä hänestä?"

"Ei se ole siitä kiinni", Hinata mutisi ja pyyhki loput kyyneleensä. Hän oli jo kohottautunut istumaan, mutta muuttikin mielensä ja palasi Nejin syleilyyn. Nejin olo oli outo. "En halua naimisiin jonkun sellaisen kanssa, jota en rakasta ja joka ei rakasta minua."

Siihenkään Neji ei osannut sanoa mitään. He vaipuivat kumpikin mietteliääseen hiljaisuuteen, joka venyi hyvin pitkäksi. Neji alkoi huomaamattaan silitellä Hinatan silkkisiä hiuksia, ja Hinata korjasi asentoaan mukavammaksi Nejin sylissä. Kun heidän katseensa jonkin ajan päästä kohtasivat, Neji tiesi, että tässä olisi ollut hänen tilaisuutensa.

Jotenkin häntä ei vain huvittanut. Hinata oli aivan liian haavoittuvainen ja tämä oli täysin väärä tilanne hänen itsekkäitten halujensa toteuttamiseen. Niinpä hän vain tyytyi katsahtamaan muualle, antoi tilanteen lipua käsistään ja jätti päätösvallan Hinatalle. Kun Hinata ei sanonut mitään, Neji päätti sanoa sen, mitä oli jo pitemmän aikaa pohtinut.

"Sinusta on tullut paljon rohkeampi, Hinata-sama."

"Niinkö sinusta?" Hinata kuulosti todella ällistyneeltä, kohotti hieman päätään ja tavoitteli Nejin katsetta. Neji katsoi sitkeästi muualle.

"Kyllä", hän murahti vastaukseksi, sillä muuta sanottavaa hänellä ei enää ollut. Hinatan kasvoille levisi lempeä hymy, ja hän nousi istumaan. Neji irrotti otteensa Hinatasta, mutta Hinatan kädet olivat yhä takertuneet hänen paitaansa.

"Kiitos, Neji-nii-san. Et..." Hinata empi selvästi hetken sanojaan, punastui sitten ja mumisi: "Et voi edes aavistaa, paljonko nuo sanat merkitsevät minulle."

Neji ei voinut tietää, mutta kuvittelemaan hän kyllä pystyi. Hän tiesi varsin hyvin, että Hinata ihaili Narutoa ja tämän loputonta itseluottamusta, ja jos tyttö pääsi käytöksessään edes hieman lähemmäksi idoliaan, se oli hänelle rajaton riemunaihe. Hieman kiusaantuneena Neji nyökkäsi, nousi ja auttoi sitten Hinatan ylös.

Hinata hymyili taas tuttua kainoa hymyään, tarttui sitten äkisti Nejin vasempaan käteen ja sulki sen kämmeniensä sisään. "Kiitos, Neji-nii-san. Voin nyt paljon paremmin."

"Eipä kestä, Hinata-sama." Neji joutui pakottamaan sanat itsestään, sillä juuri sillä hetkellä hän olisi vain halunnut hyökätä eteenpäin ja suudella Hinataa kuin huomispäivää ei olisikaan. Hinata nyökkäsi hymyillen, päästi irti Nejin kädestä ja lähti puutarhasta. Neji jäi katsomaan hänen peräänsä.

Miksi hitossa hänen piti olla sellainen idiootti? Hänellä oli kaksi,_ kaksi_ upeaa tilaisuutta varastaa Hinatan ensisuudelma, ja hän vain jäi seisoskelemaan ja odottelemaan!

Seuraavana päivänä hänen olisi todella yritettävä koota itsensä, tai Kiba voittaisi kilpailun.

* * *

TBC

* * *


	2. Toinen osa

**Iso Ruma Varoitus:** tämä on yhä teiniroskaa, eikä muuksi muutu, mutta kiitoksia suopeasta näkökannasta. Virtuaalisen keksin saavat **Rewy** sekä **Meiko-chan**, kiitos paljon kommenteista!

**A/N:** Osa nro kaksi, and that's final. Jaaaaa... eipä tässä sitten muuta. :P Lukekaa ja kommentoikaa.

Ah, enkä edelleenkään satu omistamaan Narutoa. Harmi kyllä.

* * *

_**Kaksi liljaa**_

_- toinen osa - _

_by eishi (2007) _

* * *

Viides päivä, ja oliko hän yrittänyt jo viisi, kuusi vai seitsemänkin kertaa? 

Päivä alkoi huonosti: Hinata lähti ennen häntä tapaamaan ryhmäläisiään, ja hänellä itsellään oli kolme raskasta tehtävää suoritettavana ryhmänsä kanssa. Nejillä oli paha tunne siitä, että Kiba iskisi tänään, eikä hän voisi tehdä mitään, koska oli puun ja kuoren välissä typerän ryhmänsä kanssa!

Tehtävät sujuivat kuolettavan hitaasti, eikä Neji pystynyt keskittymään lainkaan, koska hänen ajatuksensa olivat jumittuneet vain yhdelle vaihteelle: Kiba ja Hinata, Kiba ja Hinata, Kiba _ja_ Hinata ryhmänsä kanssa! Ten-Ten kysyi useamman kerran, oliko Neji varmasti hereillä, eikä Neji voinut peittää äreyttä äänestään vastatessaan Ten-Tenille noin viidennen kerran, että oli todellakin hereillä ja oli vain hieman väsynyt.

Kun tehtävät olivat viimein ohitse, Neji ryntäsi välittömästi kodin kautta harjoituspaikalleen. Hinata ei ollut kotona, joten hän oli joko yhä tehtäviensä parissa tai päässyt jo ja harjoittelisi metsässä yksinään.

Jälkimmäinen arvaus osui melkein oikeaan: Hinata oli harjoittelemassa metsässä, mutta hän ei ollut yksin. Kiba ja Shino olivat hänen seurassaan, ja Neji tunsi rauhoittuvansa hieman. Shino valvoi tummien lasiensa takaa Kibaa ja Hinataa, eikä Neji uskonut Kiban olevan sentään niin uhkarohkea, että olisi suudellut Hinataa Shinon silmien edessä – tai toisaalta, mistäpä sitä ikinä tiesi. Neji tiesi toimivansa raukkamaisesti piiloutuessaan vähän matkan päähän puiden keskelle heitä vakoilemaan, mutta hän ei muuten saanut rauhaa.

Kolmikko harjoitteli täydellisessä rytmissä keskenään, ja harjoitukset näyttivät suorastaan lumoavalta tanssilta. Heidän yhteistyönsä oli niin hioutunutta, etteivät he tarvinneet edes sanoja viestiäkseen keskenään. Neji tunsi pienoisen kateuden pilkahduksen, sillä hänen ryhmänsä ei koskaan yltäisi samaan. He pystyivät kyllä toimimaan yhdessä ja olivat siinä hyviäkin, mutta heidän yhteistyöstään ei koskaan tulisi yhtä saumatonta kuin Hinatan ryhmän. He olivat yksinkertaisesti aivan liian erilaisia voidakseen luottaa toisiinsa täydellisesti – Neji kannatti enemmän yksilö- kuin ryhmätyöskentelyä, Lee ryntäsi vaaroihin liian nopeasti eikä ikinä kuunnellut kenenkään neuvoja ennen kuin oli saanut jo kertaalleen nenilleen, Tenten taas mittaili tilanteita Nejin mielestä liian pitkään ja toimi aina yli-itsevarmasti, ja Gai-sensei puolestaan oli mitä oli, ei voinut olla uhoamatta.

Neji havahtui mietteistään nähdessään, että Shino heilautti kättään hyvästiksi ja jätti Kiban ja Hinatan kahdestaan. Neji päätti kostaa Kiballe parin päivän takaisen keskeytyksen samalla tavalla, ja jäi odottamaan ja katsomaan, mitä Kiba aikoisi tehdä.

Hinata ja Kiba jatkoivat harjoituksiaan lyöntien muodossa, mikä vain herätti Nejin epäilykset – hän oli itse jo koettanut samaa tekniikka päiviä sitten, ja aavisteli Kiban saaneen saman idean. Neji nojautui ilkeä hymy huulillaan taaksepäin, otti hyvän asennon ja jäi katsomaan. Tästä tulisi hauskaa.

Hän oli täsmälleen oikeassa: Kiba oli saanut saman idean kuin hän, ja toteutus oli täsmälleen yhtä huono. Kiba yritti ensin tönäistä Hinatan tasapainosta, mutta Hinata korjasi sen salamannopeasti ja sai uppoamaan Kibaan kivualiaan iskun, jonka voimasta koirapoika lennähti metrejä taaksepäin ja osui läheiseen puuhun. Neji hymyili ilkeästi itsekseen.

Kiba ei luovuttanut, kuten ei ollut Nejikään luovuttanut, ja sama toistui. Kiba koetti tällä kertaa päästää Hinatan lähelleen, mutta se meni vain entistä pahemmin pieleen, sillä Hinata pääsi liian lähelle ja lennätti pojan uudelleen puuta vasten. Kiba nousi ylös, ja Neji ajatteli Hinatan jo saaneen tarpeekseen koirapojan höykyttämisestä.

Hänen suureksi ällistyksekseen Hinata nauroi Kiban kanssa ja jatkoi harjoituksia kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut. Neji ei ollut uskoa silmiään: Kiban toinen käsi vuoti verta aivan samalla tavalla kuin hänen kätensä oli vuotanut, ja ensimmäinen isku tuntui varmasti sykkivänä mustelmana Kiban selässä. Kaksikko jatkoi harjoituksia, ja Kiba lensi selälleen kerta toisensa jälkeen – ensin hän vain liukui maata pitkin, sitten hän iskeytyi kolmatta kertaa puuhun, sitten Hinatan onnistui iskeä hänet maahan ylhäältäpäin ja lopuksi Hinata yllätti Kiban takaapäin ja lukitsi hänet otteeseen mahalleen. Raivo alkoi kiehua Nejin sisässä: ei kai Hinata vain pitänyt Kibaa kestävämpänä kuin häntä? Miksei Hinata vaatinut harjoitusten lopettamista samalla tavalla kuin aiemmin hänen kanssaan?

He lopettivat viimein lyöntiharjoitukset, ja nyt Hinata näytti huolestuvan Kiban haavoista, kaivoi rohtonsa taskustaan ja otti esille nenäliinan haavojen puhdistusta varten. Kiba hyväksyi enemmän kuin mielellään Hinatan kosketuksen, ja Nejin oli pakko puuttua asiaan, kun Kiban silmät alkoivat hohtaa pahaenteisesti.

Hän loikkasi alas puusta ääneti, kiersi vähän matkan päähän ja raksautti tahallaan oksan jalkansa alla. Hinata kääntyi katsomaan äänen aiheuttajaa, ja Neji huomasi ehtineensä viime hetkellä. Kiba oli kumartunut juuri eteenpäin ja katsahti nyt Nejiä murhaavasti.

_Minä voitan tämän taiston, koirapoika_, Neji ajatteli omahyväisesti. _Minä voitan_.

"Neji-nii-san? Mitä sinä täällä teet?" Hinata kuulosti aidosti hämmästyneeltä ja hänen kätensä, yhä täynnä rasvaa, oli jäänyt puolitiehen. Neji vilkaisi Hinataa tavallisella, tylsällä katseellaan.

"Olin menossa harjoittelemaan."

"Niinkö? Pääsitkö vasta nyt tehtävistäsi?"

"Kävin kotona."

Hinatan hämmennys suli hymyksi, ja hän kääntyi taas Kiban puoleen. "Minä ja Kiba-kun olimme juuri lopettelemassa. Tuletko kotiin syömään?"

"Yritän ehtiä", Neji vastasi, nyökkäsi molemmille tervehdykseksi ja jatkoi matkaansa. Hän vilkaisi Kibaa olkansa ylitse ja pojat vaihtoivat uhoavan katseen. Kiba ei uskaltaisi enää tänään tehdä mitään, sillä he molemmat tiesivät Nejin valehtelevan. Hän seuraisi kaksikkoa, kunnes Hinata olisi turvallisesti kotitalonsa seinien sisässä.

* * *

Kuudes päivä, ties kuinka mones yritys. 

Nejin oli ollut pakko seurata eilispäivänä Kibaa ja Hinataa, kunnes he olivat eronneet ja Hinata oli palannut kotiin. Vasta sitten Neji oli uskaltanut palata harjoittelupaikalleen, tehdä tavalliset lyönti- ja potkuharjoituksensa ja lähteä kotiin syömään. Hänellä ei ollut ollut sinä iltana enää mahdollisuuksia Hinataa kohtaan, sillä tyttö oli vetäytynyt huoneeseensa. Neji oli hieman huolissaan, koska Hinata oli vaikuttanut tavallistakin hiljaisemmalta illalla.

Kuudennen päivän aamuna hänen mielialansa koheni jälleen. Hinata kertoi aamiaispöydässä, että Kiba-kun oli saanut tartunnan Kurenai-senseiltä, ja oli nyt vuoteenomana pari päivää. Parempia uutisia Neji ei olisi voinut saada – kunnes hänelle selvisi, että Hinatan ryhmä hoitaisi yhden jäsenen vajauksesta huolimatta kaikki normaalit tehtävänsä. Neji oli silti rauhallinen: Kiba oli poissa kuvioista, ja hänkin pystyi sinä päivänä keskittymään paremmin tehtäviinsä.

Neji vapautui iltapäivällä, ja jostain syystä häntä ei tänään huvittanut lähteä harjoittelemaan. Hän palasi kotiin, vaihtoi vaatteita, poimi käteensä kesken olevan pokkarin ja alkoi lukea. Hän pääsi kohtaan, jossa sankari kertoi sankarittarelle, ettei rakastanut tätä vaan tämän parasta ystävää, kun ovi kolahti ja Neji aisti Hinatan tulleen kotiin. Hän jätti kirjansa sängylleen, vilkaisi käytävään ja näki vilauksen tutusta sinisestä paidasta, kun Hinata katosi puutarhaan. Hetken emmittyään Neji päätti seurata.

Hän löysi Hinatan jälleen liljapenkereen luota, kumartuneena niitä kastelemaan. Neji pohti, olisiko hänen sittenkin pitänyt lähteä, mutta Hinata käännähti ja huomasi hänet ennen kuin hän ehti päätöstään tehdä. Hinata hymyili kohteliaasti, mutta hänen hymyssään ei ollut mukana sydäntä. Neji tuli lähemmäksi, istuutui suihkulähteen reunalle ja odotti, että Hinata sai kukat kasteltua.

"Hinata-sama, mikä painaa mieltäsi?"

Hinata vilkaisi Nejiä epäuskoisena siitä, että tämä oli yleensä huomannut mitään sellaista, mutta antoi sitten ilmeensä vajota. "Isä esitteli minut eilen tulevalle sulhaselleni."

"Kuka hän on?"

"Ei sen väliä. Tiedän vain, etten voi koskaan oppia rakastamaan ja kunnioittamaan häntä."

Omituinen raskas tunne painoi Nejin sydäntä, kun hän kuuli nämä sanat. "Oletko sanonut asiasta isällesi?"

"Ei se mitään muuttaisi. Järjestelyt on jo tehty. Menemme naimisiin, kun täytän kaksikymmentäyksi vuotta."

"Siihen on vielä monta vuotta. Moni asia ehtii muuttua."

"Eivät tämänkaltaiset sopimukset."

Hinata laski kastelukannun maahan ja tuli seisomaan Nejin eteen. "Neji-nii-san, mitä minä teen?"

Neji tunsi itsensä hyvin, hyvin vaivautuneeksi. "En tiedä, Hinata-sama." Kun vastaus ei tyydyttänyt Hinataa, Neji lisäsi: "Voisit edes yrittää keskustella asiasta isäsi kanssa."

"Niin kai", Hinata huoahti. Hän käänsi katseensa maahan ja alkoi puhdistaa takkiaan olemattomasta pölystä. "Neji-nii-san, mitä sinä tekisit tässä tilanteessa?"

Neji ei ollut ikinä ajatellutkaan vastaavaa tilannetta, koska ei ollut koskaan kuvitellut voivansa luikkia karkuun avioliittojärjestelyiltä. Hän oli aina hyväksynyt sen tosiasian, että jossakin elämänsä vaiheessa hänen sukunsa määräisi hänet naimaan jonkun Hyuugan suvun alahuoneeseen kuuluvan jäsenen ja se siitä. Nähdessään Hinatan lohduttoman ilmeen hän kuitenkin pakottautui ajattelemaan asiaa uudelta kannalta ja vastasi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen:

"Olisin toivoton."

Pieni hymy levisi Hinatan kasvoille. "Tuo ei auta yhtikäs mitään, Neji-nii-san."

"Tiedän." Neji vaipui mietteisiinsä hetkeksi. "Yrittäisin kenties neuvotella asiasta."

"Millä verukkeella?"

"Sanoisin, etten ole hänen veroisensa tai jotakin muuta vastaavaa. Etten ansaitsisi häntä."

Ovela hymy levisi Hinatan kasvoille. "Totta tosiaan, se saattaisikin toimia."

"Aina kannattaa yrittää." Sitten Neji tajusi, mitä oli sanonut, ja Hinatakin ymmärsi, kuinka erilaiselta Neji kuulosti kuin yleensä. Hinata naurahti hieman.

"Neji-nii-san, en olisi ikinä uskonut, että sinä kaikista ihmisistä sanoisit noin." Hymy hänen kauniilla kasvoillaan syveni. "Onko tuo Naruto-kunin vaikutusta?"

"Taitaa olla", Neji murahti. Hinata kikatti hieman, mutta vakavoitui sitten. Hän katsoi taivaalle ja tuijotti sen sinisiä sävyjä ja pilvimuodostelmia.

"Arvostan Naruto-kunia hyvin paljon", hän sanoi hiljaa. "Naruto-kun on opettanut minulle, että meillä kaikilla on rohkeutta sisällämme, että meistä jokainen voi muuttua."

Neji ei sanonut sitä ääneen, mutta hänkin oli oppinut pikkuhiljaa arvostamaan hyperaktiivista ninjapoikaa. Naruton vaikutuksesta hän oli alkanut katsella asioita uudelta kannalta, oppinut ymmärtämään, ettei kaikki maailmassa ollutkaan niin yksinkertaista, ja ettei maailmaa ollut luotu vain olemaan. Sen kanssa tuli vuorovaikuttaa, siihen tuli vaikuttaa ja sen tuli antaa vaikuttaa. Hinata näytti ymmärtävän Nejin ajatuskulun sanatta, hymyili hänelle ja istuutui sitten serkkunsa viereen.

"Kaipaan Naruto-kunia", Hinata sanoi hiljaa. "Toivon vain, että hän saa vielä sanotuksi Sasuke-sanille sen mitä haluaa."

"Hän on jo sanonut sen, eikä se auttanut", Neji sanoi lohduttomasti. "Sitä asiaa ei voi enää auttaa."

"Älä ole niin julma, Neji-nii-san. Minä haluan uskoa, että asiat vielä järjestyvät." Sitten hänen ilmeensä synkkeni. "Että asiat vielä järjestyvät..."

Siinä se oli, tilaisuus. Nyt Neji ei epäröinyt, kiinnitti Hinatan huomion itseensä lausumalla tämän nimen, ojensi kätensä, kumartui eteenpäin, katsoi Hinataa silmiin—

Ja Hinata aivasti. Kaunis kohtaus oli hetkessä sirpaleina, ja Neji veti pikaisesti kätensä pois. "Hinata-sama, oletko kunnossa?"

"Toki, Neji-nii-san. Taisin vain... taisin vain saada tartunnan Kiba-kunilta toissapäivänä..." Hinata aivasti uudestaan, ja Neji tarjosi hänelle nenäliinaa. Hinata otti sen, niisti nenänsä ja aivasti yhä uudelleen.

"Sinun täytyy mitata kuumeesi." Neji koetti Hinatan otsaa ennen kuin tyttö ehti edes reagoida, ja pudisti päätään. "Sinulla taitaa olla kuumetta."

"Ei kai! En tahtoisi sairastua nyt—" Hän aivasti uudelleen, ja Neji nousi.

"Mennään. Sinun täytyy päästä lepäämään."

"Olen aivan kunno—" Aivastus keskeytti Hinatan lauseen, ja hän nousi pystyyn hieman hoippuen. "Ehkä olet oikeassa, Neji-nii-san. Minulla taitaa todella olla hieman kuumetta."

Neji auttoi Hinatan sisälle ja kutsui palvelijan tätä auttamaan. Hinata vetäytyi vuoteeseensa, ja pikainen mittaus paljasti, että hänellä todellakin oli kuumetta. Nejin teki mieli tanssahdella onnesta. Kiba vuoteenomana, Hinata vuoteenomana! Kaukana toisistaan, mutta Hinata oli nyt _hänen_ lähellään!

Sitten hän tajusi ajattelevansa ilkeästi, solvasi itseään ja lähti harjoittelemaan lyöntejä Ten-Tenin kanssa.

Neji palasi vasta myöhään illalla, kun aurinko oli jo laskenut ja hämärä vallannut kylän. Neji ei kiirehtinyt kotiin, sillä hänellä ei oikein ollut jaksamista yhtään mihinkään: häntä ei olisi huvittanut vaihtaa kenenkään kanssa kohteliaita sanaparsia, häntä ei olisi huvittanut syödä perheen kanssa, häntä ei olisi huvittanut edes palata typerän kirjansa pariin. Elämänilo tuntui kaikonneen hetkeksi kokonaan.

Hän päätti kiertää sisälle talon takapuolelta, sivupuutarhan kautta, ja tekikin niin. Sivupuutarha ei ollut aivan yhtä kaunis kuin talon suojaama sisäpihan puutarha, mutta paljoa ei puuttunut. Neji katseli kukkia tylsistyneenä, mutta jokin hänen sisällään alkoi hitaasti sulaa. Hän jäi puutarhaan pitkäksi aikaa, katseli kukkia, pysähtyi joidenkin luokse ja uskaltautui jopa haistelemaan niitä. Hitaasti, hyvin hitaasti, hän hyväksyi sen ajatuksen, että joku voisi pitää kukkia harrastuksenaan.

"Neji-nii-san?"

Neji säikähti, suoristi selkänsä ja kääntyi puhujaa kohti. Se ei ollut Hinata, sen verran Neji pystyi varjoista näkemään. Puhuja astui terassin varjoista esiin, hämärän illan valoon, ja Neji tunnisti tulijan Hanabiksi.

"Hanabi-sama?"

Hanabi nyökkäsi Nejille, joka kumarsi kunnioittavasti takaisin. Hanabi tarkkaili silmillään Nejiä, joka alkoi tuntea olonsa hieman kiusaantuneeksi. Vaikka Hanabi oli vasta yhdeksänvuotias, hänen tarkka katseensa toi mieleen vanhan, arvokkaan naisen.

"Hinata-nee-san tahtoo nähdä sinut."

"Niinkö?"

"Hän sanoi niin unissaan."

Neji ei tiennyt, olisiko ollut kiukkuinen vai huvittunut. Hanabi jatkoi: "Hän sanoi, että kaipasi sinua."

"Niinkö?" Neji toisti, astui askeleen eteenpäin. "Nukkuuko hän nyt?"

"Nukkuu", Hanabi vastasi. "Hänellä on kuumetta."

"Antaa hänen sitten nukkua. Puhun hänen kanssaan aamulla." Neji nousi portaat ylös terassille, oli sivuuttamassa Hanabia, kun tämä tarttui pienen lapsen tiukalla otteella hänen takkiinsa.

"Hinata-nee-san tarvitsee sinua."

Neji ei uskonut pysyvänsä enää kärryillä. "Miten niin?"

"Hän sanoi, ettei tahdo naimisiin." Hanabi antoi otteensa pudota. "Sinun pitää auttaa häntä."

"Hanabi-sama, minä en voi tehdä yhtikäs mitään." Neji tajusi vasta nyt sen sanoessaaan, että olisi todellakin, kaikesta sydämestään, halunnut auttaa Hinataa, muttei voinut. "Minulla ei ole minkäänlaista vaikutusvaltaa."

"Onhan", Hanabi vänkäsi ja kuulosti paljon lapsellisemmalta kuin tavallisesti. "Hän luottaa sinuun."

Outoa, miten erilaiselta sellainen lause kuulosti jonkun toisen suusta kuin omissa ajatuksissa. "Luottaminen ja auttaminen ovat eri asioita."

Sen sanottuaan Neji kumarsi kohteliaasti Hanabille, avasi liukuoven ja livahti sisään. Takaansa hän kuuli Hanabin vielä sanovan: "Hinata-nee-san luottaa sinuun..."

Neji meni sittenkin Hinatan luokse vielä sinä iltana. Hän tarkisti ensin, ettei kukaan nähnyt, kuinka hän hiipi käytävillä ja livahti sitten Hinatan huoneeseen äänettömästi, sulki oven takanaan ja jäi katsomaan kuunvalossa kylpevää huonetta. Ilta oli jo pitkällä – oikeastaan jo vaihtunut yöksi – eikä Neji ollut saanut mielestään Hanabin sanoja: _"Hän luottaa sinuun."_

Hinata nukkui, tuhisi hiljaa sängyllään, posket kelmeässä kuunvalossa hieman hohdellen. Hänen pitkä, kauniinsininen tukkansa oli levinnyt ympäriinsä sortuviksi ja hohteli oudosti kuunvalossa. Neji tuijotti pitkään Hinataa, ajatteli sitten itsekseen, '_Mitä hittoa minä oikein teen täällä?_', muttei lähtenyt. Hinata värähti unissaan, liikautti kättään ja käänsi kylkeä.

Neji istuutui Hinatan futonin viereen polvi-istuntaan, laski kädet polvilleen ja jäi katselemaan nukkuvaa serkkuaan. Hän ei tiennyt, kauanko aikaa kului – viisitoista minuuttia, puoli tuntia, jopa tunti? – ennen kuin Hinata värähti uudelleen unissaan, käänsi taas kylkeään ja avasi silmänsä unisesti. Neji ei tuntenut minkäänlaista pakokauhua, vaikka hänen olisikin pitänyt.

_Tämähän on täysin normaalia. Istun serkkuni sängyn vieressä keskellä yötä ja katselen, kuinka hän nukkuu_, Neji ajatteli ironisesti.

Hinata tarkensi ensin hieman katsettaan, hieroi rähmät silmistään ja kohotti sitten katseensa uudelleen. "Neji-nii-san", hän hymyili, "sinä tulit sittenkin."

"Hanabi mainitsi, että haluat nähdä minut", Neji vastasi yrittäen pitää äänensä rauhallisena. Kello oli ties mitä, ja jos joku suvun jäsenistä muu kuin Hanabi olisi nyt yllättänyt heidät, mikä sotku siitä olisi seurannutkaan.

Hinata yskäisi hieman, kurkotti kohti paperinenäliinapakkaustaan, muttei yltänyt siihen. Neji ojensi hänelle yhden nenäliinan, ja Hinata kiitti häntä ja niisti nenänsä. "Minulla on yhä kuumetta... En voi varmaankaan huomenna mennä suorittamaan yhtäkään tehtävää."

Neji riemuitsi siitä villisti sisällään, mutta ulospäin hän ei näyttänyt mitään. "Parempi vain, että lepäät, Hinata-sama."

"Niin kai", Hinata niiskaisi, niisti uudestaan ja katsoi sitten tarkemmin Nejiä. "Neji-nii-san, tiedätkö mitä? Noudatin neuvoasi ja sanoin isälleni, etten halua naida häntä."

"Mitä hän sanoi?" Neji kysyi sydän pamppaillen. Hinatan hymy laajeni.

"Hän sanoi, että saan itselleni harkinta-aikaa, koska olen vielä niin nuori. Jouduin silti lupaamaan, että ellen esitä kahdenteenkymmenenteenensimmäiseen syntymäpäivääni mennessä parempaa sulhasehdokasta, joudun naimaan hänet." Hinata niiskaisi uudelleen, ja hänen ilmeensä synkkeni. "Siihen ei ole kovin monta vuotta... mutta haluan uskoa tulevaan."

Neji tunsi hymyn levittäytyvän kasvoilleen, vaikkei hän olisi sitä halunnutkaan. "Kaikki järjestyy kyllä, Hinata-sama."

"Miksi olet niin varma siitä?" Hinata tokaisi, hymyili kainosti ja niisti uudelleen nenänsä. "Siihen on vielä vuosia... ja se tulee painamaan minua joka ikinen päivä, kunnes löydän vapautukseni... tai kunnes täytän kaksikymmentäyksi."

"Parempi näin, Hinata-sama."

"Olet oikeassa. Parempi näin." Hinata huokaisi, laskeutui taas makuulle ja piteli otsaansa. "Minua huimaa..."

"Kuumeesi on luultavasti noussut", Neji kiirehti sanomaan ja koetti serkkunsa otsaa. "Otsasi on tulessa!"

"Anna olla, Neji-nii-san", Hinata sanoi ja huitaisi Nejin käden syrjään hymyillen. "Kunhan vain saan nukkua, niin kyllä se tästä."

Hinata ei sanonut enää mitään, vaan vaipui lähes välittömästi hiljaiseen uneen, huulet hieman raollaan ja käsi futonin ulkopuolella, Nejin polviin nojaten. Neji katseli serkkuaan pitkään, kunnes hänen oli pakko nousta ja mennä itsekin nukkumaan.

* * *

Seitsemäs päivä valkeni harmaana, hieman sateisena ja kosteana. Hinata oli yhä kuumeessa eikä lähtenyt sinä päivänä mihinkään, ja Nejikin kävi tapaamassa ryhmäänsä aamulla vain ja ainoastaan todetakseen, ettei heillä olisi tehtäviä. 

Hän käyskenteli aamupäivän puutarhassa, luki pätkittäin kirjaansa (sankaritar järkyttyi sankarin tunnustuksesta niin, että ryntäsi itkien tiehensä ja törmäsi sankarin sidekickiin, joka kuunteli häntä tuntikausia, kun sankaritar purki suruaan, ja sankari sai itsekin kokea järkytyksen, kun sankarittaren paras ystävätär ei rakastanutkaan häntä) ja katseli harmaata taivasta. Hän kuuli Hiashin ja Hanabin harjoittelun äänet dojo-salista, muttei mennyt seuraamaan harjoituksia niin kuin yleensä.

Neji oli alkanut ajatella serkkuaan viime päivinä enemmän kuin koko elämänsä aikana. Kuuden viime päivän aikana hän oli saanut tietää jostakin syystä enemmän Hinatasta kuin olisi voinut uskoakaan, ja siitä syystä hänen sisällään kalvoi hieman huono omatunto.

Hän ei ollut lainkaan ajatellut, mitä tapahtuisi sen jälkeen, kun – tai jos, varmuuden vuoksi – hän suutelisi Hinataa. Miten Hinata suhtautuisi asiaan? Mitä hän sanoisi tälle? Juu, anteeksi, tämä oli vain tällainen päähänpisto, et merkitse minulle mitään? Vai valehtelisiko hän kylmästi? Sori, mutta hävisin kerran vedonlyönnissä ja tämä oli rangaistukseni, älä ota tästä paineita?

_Minä–olen–idiootti_, Neji solvasi itseään, istahti suihkulähteen reunalle ja roikotti päätään toivottomasti. Ehkä hänen pitäisi luopua koko suunnitelmastaan, ihan vain siksi, ettei hän halunnut loukata Hinataa. Ehkä hänen pitäisi todellakin antaa Hinatan olla rauhassa, vaientaa omat säädyttömät päähänpistonsa ja keskittyä todelliseen elämään.

Hän oli juuri saanut päätöksensä tehtyä ja varmistunut siitä, kun joku huusi ovelta tervetulohuudon, huhuili talon isäntää, emäntää, palvelijaa, ketä vain paikalle. Joku palvelijoista meni, vaihtoi muutaman sanan tulijoiden kanssa ja ohjasi heidät sitten eteenpäin. Neji nousi paikaltaan ja meni innottomasti sisään; hän oli ajatellut, että voisi yhtä hyvin lähteä harjoittelemaan lyöntejään.

"Neji-nii-san!" Hanabi huudahti, kun Neji astui sisään. Neji hätkähti, sillä hän ei ollut kuullut lainkaan Hanabin lopettaneen harjoituksiaan.

"Hanabi-sama", Neji sanoi ja kumarsi kohteliaasti. "Joko päätitte harjoituksenne?"

"Ei, pidän vain taukoa", Hanabi sanoi ja vilkuili oudosti ympärilleen. Sitten hän kumartui lähemmäksi Nejiä. "Hinata-nee-sanin ryhmäläiset tulivat."

Nejin silmät laajenivat, ja hän toljotti Hanabia järkyttyneenä. "Niinkö?" Hän yritti pitää äänensä vakaana, mutta hänen silmistään paistava raivo kertoi kaiken.

"He menivät juuri tervehtimään Hinata-nee-sania", Hanabi jatkoi. Kummallista kyllä, pikkutyttö näytti käsittävän täsmälleen Nejin raivon, näytti ymmärtävän, miksi tämä oli viettänyt viime päivinä niin kiinteästi aikaa Hinatan kanssa, ja niinpä tyttö lisäsi: "Ehkä sinun tulisi mennä sinne myös."

Neji ja Hanabi erosivat kohteliain kumarruksin ja Neji rynnisti tiehensä. Hän oli yksinkertaisesti kiukkuinen, hyvin kiukkuinen Kiban röyhkeydestä tulla tänne, Hinatan kotiin, kun tyttö oli vieläpä sairas! Neji hillitsi itsensä vaivoin Hinatan huoneen ulkopuolella, suojautui tarpeettomilta katseilta ja käytti Byakuganiaan.

Hinata makasi vuoteessa, ja Kiba ja Shino olivat istumassa lattialla hänen vieressään. Neji rauhoittui hieman, koska myös Shino oli paikalla. Hän koetti kuunnella, mistä kolmikko keskusteli, mutta he puhuivat liian hiljaisilla äänillä. Neji tarkkaili heitä koko vierailuajan, mutta Kiba ja Shino vain istuivat Hinatan luona, keskustelivat hänen kanssaan eivätkä tehneet mitään epäilyttävää. Kun he nousivat, Neji ymmärsi heidän olevan lähdössä, sulki äkisti Byakuganinsa pois ja riensi käytävän toiseen päähän, jossa hänen huoneensa oli. Hän ehti juuri ajoissa, ja näki, kuinka Kiba ja Shino astuivat ulos huoneesta.

Neji meni huoneeseensa, ja Kiba ja Shino kävelivät sen ohitse huomaamatta häntä. Neji katsoi heidän peräänsä, ja luuli jo olevansa turvassa – mutta silloin Kiba käänsi katseensa, katsoi Nejiä suoraan silmiin olkansa ylitse ja virnuili sietämättömällä tavallaan.

Viis Hinatan tunteista. Viis kenestäkään muusta. Tämä oli sotaa, ja hänen oli voitettava se.

* * *

Seuraavat päivät kuluivat raivostuttavat nopeasti. Neji yritti, Kiba yritti, Neji torjui Kiban yritykset, Kiba torjui Nejin yritykset, ja he itsekin tyrivät omat yrityksensä. 

Kahdeksantena päivänä Neji yritti varastaa Hinatalta suudelman yhteensä neljä kertaa: aamiaisen jälkeen (Hiashi tuli juuri silloin huoneeseen), harjoituksissa (Kiba häiritsi häntä), puutarhassa (palvelija keskeytti heidät) ja illalla nukkumaanmenon yhteydessä (Hinata kääntyi juuri silloin ja Neji kaatui nolosti mahalleen). Kibalta se ei sujunut sen paremmin: hänen ainoa yrityksensä kahdeksantena päivänä oli kotimatkalla Hinatan kanssa, jolloin Neji tuli ja keskeytti heidät.

Yhdeksäntenä päivänä Neji ei ehtinyt edes lähestyä Hinataa, sillä hänellä oli täysi työ pitää Kiba loitolla tästä. Koska kummallakaan ryhmällä ei ollut tehtäviä sinä päivänä, he olivat taas kokoontuneet harjoittelemaan keskenään, ja mikäs olikaan sen hauskempaa kuin harjoitella yhtä aikaa mykän Shinon kanssa ja viskellä "epähuomiossa" vuoronperään shurikeneja ja kunaita Kibaa kohti. Yrityksen puutteesta Kibaa ei tosin voinut syyttää; Neji laski hänen yrittäneen pelkästään harjoituksissa yksitoista kertaa. Kahdennentoista kerran hän yritti vielä kotimatkalla, mutta se yritys päättyi, kun Neji viittasi Hinatan mukaansa ja Kiba jäi seisomaan raivoissaan keskelle katua.

Kymmenentenä päivänä he yrittivät molemmat kaksi kertaa: Neji aamiaisen jälkeen – hän kompastui vinoon lankkuun ja kaatui suinpäin maahan ja sai Hinatan sopottamaan huolestuneesti talon huonosta kunnosta – sekä iltapäivällä tehtävien jälkeen kadulla, jolloin Kiba keskeytti hänet ryntäämällä paikalle turhan äänekkäästi ja turhan iloisesti. Kiba yritti kerran tehtävän aikana, kun he olivat toimittamassa salaisia kääröjä toiselle puolelle kaupunkia, mutta Hinata sattui juuri silloin kompastumaan ja Kiban huulet osuivat Hinatan sijasta Akamaruun, joka haukkui naurusta. Toisen kerran Kiba yritti tehtävien jälkeen, ja sillä kerralla hän olisi muuten onnistunut – ellei Neji olisi tullut paikalle "vahingossa" kysymään Hinatalta jotakin turhaa.

Yhdentenätoista päivänä molemmat ryhmät olivat omilla teillään tehtäviä suorittamassa, mikä antoi tietysti Kiballe etulyöntiaseman. Hänellä ei kuitenkaan ollut aikaa edes ajatella moista, sillä heidän senpäiväinen tehtävänsä oli tavallista haastavampi (ajaa maantierosvot läheisiltä teiltä pois). He saivat tehtävänsä suoritetuksi vasta illalla, jolloin Kiballa olisi kyllä ollut ollut mahdollisuus, mutta Hinata vain heilautti hänelle iloisesti kättään hyvästiksi ja meni kotiinsa, jossa hän nukahti lähes saman tien, vaatteet yhä päällään ja nukkui koko seuraavan yön äänekkäästi.

Kahdentenatoista päivänä kumpikin pojista alkoi jo olla epätoivoinen: Kiba siksi, ettei heidän ryhmänsä kokoontunutkaan, ja Neji siksi, että Hinata sanoi lähtevänsä keräämään kukkia läheiseen laaksoon eikä halunnut ketään mukaansa. Neji oli epätoivoinen. Kiba oli epätoivoinen.

Veriviholliset sattuivat kohtaamaan toisensa sinä iltana Konohan risteilevillä kaduilla, kun Neji oli menossa noutamaan tilaamaansa kirjaa ja Kiba koiranruokaa ostamaan. He jähmettyivät välittömästi toisensa nähdessään, ja kummankin kasvoille nousi välittömästi uhmakas ilme.

"Kas vain, Hyuuga-poju. Etkös olekaan serkkusi kanssa tänään?"

"Eipä taida sinulla mennä sen paremmin, koirapoju."

Pojat tuijottivat toisiaan hetken – kipinöiden sinkoilemisen heidän välillään pystyi miltei näkemään – kunnes he tuhahtivat toisilleen ja jatkoivat matkaansa. He kumpikin tiesivät, ettei heidän vihollisuutensa ollut pysyvää laatua: kun Hinataan liittyvä probleema olisi ratkaistu jommankumman hyväksi, heidän välinsä palaisivat normaaleiksi, ja hyvä niin.

Neji oli sinä iltana jo niin epätoivoinen, että alkoi harkita uudelleen kerran jo hylkäämäänsä ajatusta. Kehtaisiko hän todella ryöstää suudelman nukkuvalta tytöltä? Se se vasta epätoivoisuuden huippu olisi. Neji päätti säästää sen yrityksen vihoviimeiseksi, käyttää viimeisenä oljenkortenaan, ellei mikään muu toimisi.

Kolmantenatoista päivänä kummallakaan ryhmällä ei ollut tehtäviä, ja he olivat taas harjoittelemassa keskenään. Tällä kertaa paikalla olivat Nejin, Kiban, Shinon ja Hinatan lisäksi Sakura, Shikamaru, Ten-Ten sekä Lee. Koska kaikki muut paitsi Hinata olivat tähän mennessä huomanneet, että jotakin outoa oli tekeillä, Neji ja Kiba eivät kumpikaan, outoa kyllä, saaneet lainkaan harjoitella Hinatan kanssa. Lisäksi jotenkin vain aina kävi niin, että juuri kun toinen heistä oli päässyt tauolle Hinatan kanssa, joku haastoi Hinatan. Päivän päättyessä kumpikin pojista oli epätoivon raunioilla. Mihin tämä maailma oli menossa, jos ei voinut luottaa edes ystäviinsä?

Neji oli sinä iltana nukkumaan mennessään niin epätoivoinen, että päätti käyttää vihoviimeisen oljenkortensa. Hän tiesi olevansa epäreilu Kibaa kohtaan, mutta ainakin hän oli antanut koirapojulle kylliksi tasoitusmahdolllisuuksia.

Hän odotti, että talo pimeni täysin ja tasainen tuhina lisääntyi. Puolenyön jälkeen hän arveli olevansa melko turvassa, odotti vielä hetken, silmäili käytävää Byakuganillaan ja päätti sitten toimia. Äänettömästi hän hiipi käytävän toiseen päähän, liu'utti Hinatan oven auki mahdollisimman hiljaa, livahti sisään ja sulki oven yhtä hiljaa kuin oli sen avannutkin.

Kuunvalo valaisi jälleen nukkuvaa Hinataa, joka näytti tavallistakin kauniimmalta. Hänen pitkät hiuksensa olivat suloisesti sekaisin, hänen huulensa raollaan, silmät rauhallisesti suljettu ja kädet levitettyinä sivuille tilaa valtaamaan. Neji nielaisi, karaisi mielensä, hiippaili Hinatan luokse ja kyykistyi tämän tasolle.

Hinata inahti unissaan ja nytkäytti päätään. Neji pelkäsi hänen heräävän – mitä ihmettä? Miksi hän sitä pelkäsi? – ja odotti hetken. Sitten hän ymmärsi olevansa typerä, rohkaisi itsensä ja kumartui Hinatan ylle.

Hän ei pystynyt. Hän oli kumartuneena Hinatan yllä pitkään, yritti koko ajan lähestyä tätä, muttei voinut. Se ei vain olisi reilua. Täydellisen epäurheilijamaista ja äärimmäisen epäreilua Hinataa kohtaan.

Huokaisten Neji nousi, vilkaisi vielä kerran Hinataa ja hiippaili äänettömästi takaisin huoneeseensa. Hän vielä katuisi tätä aamulla.

* * *

Neljästoista päivä valkeni, ja Neji tunsi heti silmänsä avatessaan ääretöntä jännitystä. Vihoviimeinen päivä. Viimeinen tilaisuus. 

Hyuuga Hinatan viisitoistavuotissyntymäpäivät olivat sentään niin suuri tapahtuma, etteivät ne jääneet keneltäkään huomaamatta. Vieraita lappasi aamusta lähtien talossa, kaikki onnittelemassa imelästi Hinataa ja tuoden pieniä, suuria ja keskikokoisia lahjoja. Palvelijat hyörivät ympäriinsä ja koristelivat taloa, hyräilivät keskenään vanhoja kansanlauluja ja juttelivat äänekkäästi. Nejiä alkoi jo häiritä koko tapahtuma, ja hän pakeni puutarhaan lukemaan kirjaansa (sankaritar sai viimein koottua itsensä ja tajusikin rakastaneensa koko ajan sankarin sidekickiä eikä sankaria, ja sankari yritti pelastaa itsensä vannomalla rakkautta sankarittarelle, joka potkaisi kylmästi sankarin syrjään ja heittäytyi sidekickin odottaville käsivarsille).

Hinataa ei näkynyt koko päivänä; hän auttoi koristeluissa ja antoi käskeviä määräyksiä eri koristeiden paikoista ja yksityiskohdista. Neji kuuli hänen äänensä jatkuvasti, muttei nähnyt hänestä vilaustakaan koko päivänä, ja se ahdisti häntä. Hanabi tuli puutarhaan keskipäivän tienoilla, istuutui Nejin viereen ja oli vaiti, kunnes alkoi ärsyttää Nejiä.

"Mitä haluat, Hanabi-sama?"

"Hinata luottaa sinuun", Hanabi sanoi äkisti ja kuulosti lähes pelottavan tietäväiseltä. "Hän odottaa sinua."

Neji ei käsittänyt, mitä tyttö sillä tarkoitti, ja ennen kuin hän ehti sitä kysyä, Hanabi ponkaisi jo ylös ja kiiruhti tiehensä. Neji jatkoi lukemistaan ja pääsikin kirjansa loppuun (sankaritar meni naimisiin sidekickin kanssa, mistä sankari murtui niin, että jätti kotinsa ja lähti kiertelemään maata ja vannoi unohtavansa rakastettunsa, joka yllättäen ei ollutkaan sankaritar eikä tämän paras ystävä vaan sidekick). Kyllästyneenä hän nousi paikaltaan, meni huoneeseensa ja vietti siellä hetken torkkuen, kunnes tajusi, ettei saisi unta palvelijoiden kovaääniseltä kolistelulta. Niinpä hän otti toisen kirjan ja alkoi selailla sitä, ei pystynyt lukemaan sitä ja laittoi pois. Mitään oikeastaan ajattelematta hän meni takaisin puutarhaan, jossa viettikin pitkän aikaa omissa ajatuksissaan.

Myöhään iltapäivällä järjestelyt alkoivat olla loppusuoralla, ja iloinen höpinä talossa vain lisääntyi. Nejiä alkoi jo ahdistaa koko juhla. Hän suoraan sanottuna ihmetteli, että tavallisesti niin ujo Hinata sieti niin paljon vieraita ja niin paljon kohteliaita sanaparsia. Sukulaisia alkoi valua taloon hitaasti mutta varmasti, kaikki perinteisiin juhla-asuihinsa pukeutuneena. Neji ei vaivautunut vielä vaihtamaan vaatteitaan, sillä itse juhlatilaisuus alkaisi vasta illalla ilotulituksen yhteydessä. Hinata pyöri sukulaisten joukossa punastelemassa ja puhui kaikkien kanssa muttei oikein mitään. Neji tarkkaili tyttöä sivulta ja tiesi, että aika hupeni.

Suunnilleen kello viiden aikaan tapahtui juuri hänen oletuksensa mukaisesti: Hinatan ryhmäläiset tulivat vierailulle. Neji oli koko päivän pelännyt sitä hetkeä, kun Kiba astuisi kynnyksen ylitse ja olisi hälyttävän lähellä Hinataa, muttei osannut aavistaa, että olisi tuntenut olonsa _niin_ hermostuneeksi. Hinata oli vaihtanut ylleen kauneimman kimononsa ja esitteli sitä juuri ystävilleen eräässä kukin koristellussa huoneessa, melko lähellä Nejin omaa huonetta. Neji kuuli heidän keskustelunsa, tunsi raivon ja hermostuksen sekoituksen itsessään kohoavan entisestään ja nousi sängyltään, jossa oli ollut makoilemassa aikaa tappaen. Kun hän kuuli Kiban haukkuvan naurun, hänen raivonsa yksinkertaisesti räjähti ja hän marssi ulos huoneestaan.

Hänen raivonsa yltyi, kun hän näki Shinon seisomassa huoneen ulkopuolella juttelemassa Hanabin kanssa (oikeastaan vain Hanabi puhui ja Shino murahteli). Neji marssi heidän ohitseen huomaamatta pientä ovelaa hymyä, joka oli levinnyt Hanabin kasvoille. Hinata ja Kiba juttelivat keskenään _ikebana_-asetelmien vieressä ja Hinata punastui juuri, kun Kiba kehui hänen tekemäänsä asetelmaa. Neji pysähtyi liukuovelle, ja Kiba kääntyi. Pojat tuijottivat toisiaan häijysti, ja Hinata vilkaisi pojasta toiseen huolestuneena.

"Öm... Kiba-kun? Neji-nii-san?"

Kilpailijoilla oli juuri käynnössä tahtojen taisto, eikä heistä kumpikaan kuullut Hinatan heikkoa ihmettelyä. Kun Kiba vilkaisi sivusilmällä änkyttävää Hinataa, Nejillä napsahti.

"NYT RIITTI!"

Kiba ei ehtinyt tehdä mitään, kun Neji oli jo harpponut Hinatan luokse, tarttunut tätä hartioista ja vetänyt lähelleen. Hinatan silmät laajenivat suunnattomasta hämmästyksestä, hänen kätensä alkoivat täristä järkytyksestä ja jalat tuntuivat pettävän, kun Nejin huulet kohtasivat hänen omansa. Kiba tuijotti heitä raivosta mykkänä; Hinata seisoi järkytyksestä turtana; Neji alkoi milteipä tutista tajutessaan, kuinka hyvältä tuntui pitää Hinataa sylissään.

Neji vetäytyi kauemmaksi äkkinäisesti, ja järkyttynyt Hinata tuijotti häntä suurin valkoisin silmin. Hän kohotti kättään huuliaan kohti tajuamatta sitä lainkaan, tärisi ja tuijotti. Neji ei kehdannut katsoa Hinataa, vaan tuijotti lattiaa ja tärisi samalla tavalla. Kiba tärisi lähinnä raivosta.

"Siitä sait, koirapoika! Minä voitin!"

"Tuo oli epäreilua!"

"Miten niin?"

"Minä olin täällä ensin!"

"Sinä et tehnyt mitään!"

"Minulla oli suurempi oikeus hänen ensisuudelmaansa!"

"Ja millä perusteella?"

"Minun... mitä?" Hinata henkäisi. Pojat vaikenivat noloina tajutessaan sanansa. Hinata tuijotti heitä ja alkoi sitten jostakin käsittämättömästä syystä nauraa. Kiba ja Neji vaihtoivat ymmärtämättömiä katseita ja katsoivat sitten uudestaan Hinataa, joka nauroi nyt hervottomasti.

"Hinata-sama?"

"Hinata hei, mikä sinulle tuli?"

Hinata koetti hillitä itsensä, ja sai lopulta sanottua hihityksensä välistä: "Mutta... mutta... ei tämä ollut minun ensisuudelmani!"

"MITÄ?" Kiba ja Neji tuijottivat ensin järkyttyneenä Hinataa, joka pyyhki naurunkyyneleitä silmistään, ja sitten toisiaan.

"Ei! Mutta... etkö sinäkään tiennyt, Kiba-kun?"

"Tiennyt? En hitossa!"

"Kuka?" Nejin onnistui pusertaa hampaittensa välistä. Hinata lakkasi viimein nauramasta, mutta hymyilyä hänen ei onnistunut lopettaa.

"Shino-kun suuteli minua jo viime vuonna, kun täytin neljätoista."

Mykkä hiljaisuus laskeutui huoneeseen. Neji ja Kiba käänsivät yhtaikaa katseensa käytävään, jossa Shinon olisi pitänyt olla.

"Se... se valehtelija!" Kiba raivostui ja pinkoi ulos huoneesta. "SHINO!"

Neji seurasi, ei tosin raivosta vaan koska ei kehdannut olla enää hetkeäkään samassa huoneessa Hinatan kanssa.

Nyt se oli sitten mennyttä. Ollutta ja mennyttä. Ei enempää, ei vähempää – eikä Neji siltikään voinut estää tuntemasta kummaa painoa rinnassaan. Keskittymättä askeliinsa hän seurasi Kibaa, joka jäljitti Shinon huomattavan nopeasti ja alkoi kuulustella tätä kysymykset sinkoillen kuin vauhdikkaat shurikenit. Shino oli yhtä ilmeetön kuin tavallisestikin, mutta Neji pani merkille, että hänen huulilleen meinasi aika ajoin kohota pieni hymy. Kiba ei sitä suuttumukseltaan huomannut.

"Hitto soikoon, Shino! Jos olisit edes tuosta maininnut..."

"Ethän kysynyt."

"Sinä teet minut hulluksi!"

Neji ei ollut sanonut sanaakaan, mutta kun Kiba nyt vaikeni, hän murahti nopeasti väliin: "Luuletko, että olemme nyt sujut, koirapoika?"

Kiba katsoi Nejiä olkansa yli, ja he vaihtoivat katseita, jotka olivat pehmentyneet huomattavasti edellisistä. "Jaa-a, taidetaan olla, Hyuuga-poju."

He virnistivät toisilleen, ja pieni hymy vilahti Shinon kasvoilla. Neji mulkaisi Shinoa ja tokaisi: "Olisit säästänyt meidät edes nöyryytykseltä kertomalla."

Shino kohotti lasejaan. "Se ei olisi ollut yhtä hauskaa."

* * *

Neji vältteli tehokkaasti Hinataa koko illan juhlallisuuksien aikana. Kiban ja Shinon lähdettyä hänen oli onnistunut livahtaa huoneeseensa, vaihtaa vaatteet, livahtaa seisovan pöydän kautta puutarhaan ja piileskellä monta tuntia siellä. Hanabi oli melkein nähnyt hänet kerran, mutta muuten hän oli ollut täysin turvassa. Neji ei tiennyt, pystyisikö enää ikinä katsomaan serkkuaan silmiin. Vasta nyt hän pystyi katsomaan asiaa objektiiviselta kannalta ja tajusi, että koko päähänpisto oli ollut maailman typerin asia eikä hänen olisi ikimaailmassa pitänyt ryhtyä siihen. Hän oli sekä pilannut suhteensa serkkuun että romuttanut tämän kunnioituksen häntä itseään kohtaan. 

Keskiyöllä alkoi ilotulitus, joka peitti koko taivaan ja valaisi pimeää yötä kauniin värivaloin. Neji seisoi yksin puutarhassa, koska kaikki muut olivat luultavasti kokoontuneet talon takapihalle seuraamaan näytöstä ja onnittelemaan päivänsankaria. Rakettien ininä peitti alleen lintujen hätääntyneen sirpityksen, ja Neji katseli haikeasti taivaalle ja toivoi voivansa itsekin haihtua raketin lailla, hetken loistaen ja kadoten sitten ikiajoiksi.

"Neji-nii-san?"

Neji tiesi heti, kuka tulija oli, eikä hän olisi mistään hinnasta halunnut tavata tätä juuri nyt. Hän ei kääntynyt ääntä kohti eikä uskaltanut edes liikahtaa, kun Hinata lähestyi häntä takaapäin tasaisin askelin ja pysähtyi lopulta hänen viereensä. Neji tuijotti itsepintaisesti taivaalle ja koetti olla näkemättä Hinataa.

"Kauniita, eikö totta?" Hinata sanoi nyökäten taivaalle päin. Neji ei kehdannut edes nyökätä; häpeä painoi häntä niin. Hinata näki Nejin jännityksen, huokaisi ja meni asiaan.

"Tuota, Neji-nii-san, oliko teillä jokin veto asiasta?"

"Vetoko?" Häpeilystään huolimatta Nejin oli pakko irrottaa katseensa taivaasta ja vilkaista Hinataa. "Ei, ei missään nimessä!"

"Miksi sitten?"

Neji ei sanonut mitään, koska ei pystynyt muokkaamaan tunteitaan sanoiksi. Hinata katsoi serkkuaan odottaen hetken, hymähti sitten ja näytti Nejin ällistykseksi ymmärtävän, miksi sanoja ei tullut. He katselivat molemmat ilotulitusta vaiti, ja jostakin kumman syystä jännitys Nejin sisällä alkoi hitaasti valua pois. Salaa hän vilkaisi Hinataa ja näki äkisti, kuinka kaunis tämä oli: yönsininen _kimono_ ja valkoinen _obi_ pukivat häntä täydellisesti, ja kaiken täydensi hänen sievä kampauksensa ja siihen pujotettu valkoinen kukka.

_Lilja?_

"Tiedätkö, Neji..." Hinata oli rohkeasti jättänyt pois kohteliaisuuspäätteen, ja sai välittömästi Nejin sinkoamaan katseensa häneen, "toivoin aina, että voisin vain seistä ja katsella ilotulitusta kanssasi. Ihan niin kuin nyt."

Neji ei tiennyt, mistä se johtui, mutta hänen sydämensä alkoi taas hakata tarpeettoman lujaa ja kummallinen lämmin tunne levisi hänen rintaansa. Silmäkulmastaan hän näki, että Hinatan posket helottivat punaisina. Jostakin hän sen näki, muttei osannut sanoa, mistä, mutta Hinatan ilme oli täysin toisenlainen kuin silloin, kun hän punasteli Naruton läheisyydessä. Tämä oli täysin erilainen ilme.

"Samaa toivoin minä", Neji mumisi lopulta. Hetken epäröityään hän lisäsi vielä yhden ainokaisen sanan: "Hinata."

Hinata hymyili jälleen kauneinta hymyään, ja lämmin käsi sulkeutui Nejin käden ympärille. Lämmin tunne kasvoi Nejin rinnassa, ja hän tarttui lujasti Hinatan käteen.

Ilotulitus jatkui, ja se todella tuntui jatkuvan ikuisuuden. He seisoivat puutarhassa vihoviimeiseen ilotulitteeseen asti ja vielä sen jälkeenkin, eivätkä silmänneet toisiaan kertaakaan – se ei ollut tarpeen.

Jossakin kauempana terassilla seisoi Hanabi, joka katseli käsikkäin seisovia nuoria tyytyväinen hymy huulillaan. Hänen vieressään seisoi jäykästi hänen isänsä Hiashi, jonka ilme oli yhtä tulkitsematon kuin aina.

"Hanabi, olit todellakin oikeassa", hän sanoi muuttumattomalla äänellä. "Olit todellakin oikeassa."

Hanabi ei vastannut, hymyili vain. Hänen isänsä painoi hieman päätään alaspäin, näytti hetken mietteliäältä ja sanoi sitten ääneen: "Hinatan sovittu kihlaus pysyy voimassa."

Se seikka ei tietystä syystä huolettanut pikkuvanhaa Hanabia lainkaan.

* * *

A/N: Ohi on, ja huh huh. Olipa outoa kirjoittaa suomeksi tämänkaltaista tarinaa. Piditte tai ette, nappulaa painamalla saa mielipiteensä ilmoille. Eli kommentteja kehiin, kiitosh :) 


End file.
